Expressing my Emotions
by JessieWills
Summary: When Castle finds Beckett undressed and tied up, it sets up a whole new set of emotions between the partnership. But where will it lead? Rated T at the moment but may change to M with later chapters knowing me. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters
1. Chapter 1

Pulling up outside the old building, he stared back down at his mobile and then back up at the building. Why had she sent him here? Climbing out of the car, he slammed the door shut and headed towards the door, slipping the phone back into his pocket as he pushed the door open, not surprised that it was open.

"Beckett" he screamed as there was nothing. "If you've sent me here for a joke" he announced as he turned the corner and stopped, seeing the figure that was lying on the floor, her hands tied with rope, her clothes piled all over the floor. "Okay no joke" he whispered as he ran over and touched her hands causing her to open her eyes and stare at him.

"Castle…" she whispered as he nodded gently and began to untie the ropes, the red marks around her wrists causing him to bite his lip as she groaned as she slowly began to move her hands and quickly moved them around her body, hiding herself from him. "I…" she mumbled as he slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders causing her to smile weakly at him. "How did you...".

"You texted me" he mumbled. "Or they texted me" he declared as she felt the ropes around her feet being untie causing her to sigh and wrap her arms around his neck as she burst into tears, her forehead resting on his shoulder as he sat there just letting her express her emotions. "Let me get your clothes" he whispered as she moved away from him and let him grab her clothes before passing them to her.

"Castle, don't watch" she mumbled as he nodded and turned away, hearing the movement of clothing and groans coming from her lips. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see her dressed and staring at her. "Can you take me home Castle".

"You're not going home Beckett, you're coming to mine" he declared as he slipped her into his arms and carried her towards the door. "I never thought you'd let me carry you in my arms" he announced as she stared at him and smiled weakly as he looked at her. He'd never imagined Kate Beckett to be this quiet and this emotional, especially after an attack, he'd imagined her chasing people for blood, being angry not quiet and vague.

"Castle, you're thinking" she mumbled as he nodded causing her to giggle gently as he walked over to his car, her slipping out of his arms as he opened the door and allowed her into the car before shutting the door. As he entered the car, he smiled at her as she looked at him tearfully. "Thank you for saving me".

"Beckett, it was my pleasure to save you" he announced as she stared at him and slipped her hands into his, kissing his cheek as he smiled.

"Don't comment" she mumbled as he beamed, watching her move away and lean against the door as she shut her eyes gently. "Don't comment on anything Castle".

"Yes boss" he declared as she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened" he asked as he entered the room to see her sat on the sofa, the cup of tea clutched in both hands, her legs crossed as she stared at the floor. "Beckett".

"I walked to the car and felt a sting in my arm and then I woke up in the room undressed and he was telling me that he was using me to get to you and Castle it was horrid, all the things he said" she sobbed as he sighed and kissed her cheek gently. "Castle, he's using me to get to you, why me we're just work colleagues, surely Alexis or your mother would be more realistic".

"Thank you for wishing pain onto my mother and daughter" he laughed as she sighed and cuddled herself up against him as he held her. "If you don't want to stay Beckett, I can drop you off somewhere" he mumbled as she shook her head and looked up at him. "What".

"You took today off to write, why aren't you writing anything" she asked as he laughed and held onto her hand. "Castle you can't ruin your career because I've had an accident".

"It wasn't an accident Beckett, I'm not that stupid" he declared as she sighed. "Anyway I was going to write but looking after you is more important right now Beckett" he announced as she opened her mouth to speak. "Don't argue, look I'm going to go and go and write so if you want to do something, remotes there, books are there, bedrooms that way" he declared as he stood up and smiled at her. "Just scream my name if you need me".

"Okay" she laughed as he smiled and walked out of the room.

Slipping into Castle's bedroom, she stared at the room and smiled, it was just like him. Confused, unorganised with a slight edge to it. Sitting down, she stared at the large pad of white paper with a few scribbled words on the front of it causing her to lift it up and pulled it onto her lap as she flicked it open and stared at the word Nikki on the page. Lying back, she sighed as she stared at the words in front of her, she hadn't seen this version of a book before and she was excited that he had written another novel about the character that had brought them together and was keeping them together.

"Beckett are you okay" he screamed from down the corridor causing her to smile as she looked up at the door.

"I'm fine, stop asking" she giggled as he went silent again causing her to get drawn back into the book in front of her.

_Feeling his hands wrap around her body, she groaned as he slowly moved his lips across her neck, a groan of pleasure slipping out of her lips as he smiled. She knew what they were going to do and she knew in her heart how much she wanted it. As he moved away, she smiled as she moved her hands towards the waistband of her trousers, undoing them gently as his eyes watched every movement her fingers made. _

Coughing, she put it down on the bed and stood up, staring at the white document as the door opened and he stared at her.

"Beckett, are you okay" he asked causing her to turn and look at him. "You look a bit, well how do I put it, flustered" he mumbled as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine I need a glass of water" she declared as he nodded and watched her leave the room, a smile appearing on his face. "Castle can I ask you something" she asked from the kitchen, causing him to turn and walk over to her. "What made you become a writer".

"I don't know, probably the idea that I can be in the scene, I can be the character, for example in the Nikki Heat books I'm Rook and your Heat and well… yeah" he declared as she stared at him and looked away. "And now I feel like I've said something terrible, what is it" he asked as she put the glass of water down.

"And the sex scenes you write, do you imagine us or are they just figments of your imagination" she declared causing him to look down. "Castle don't shut up on me now, when you write those things are you imagining Nikki or Kate" she declared as he stared at her.

"A bit of both" he whispered as she looked at him causing him to bite his lip. "Don't do that Beckett, that always means trouble".


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time Richard Castle had ever seen Katherine Beckett completely silent and it worried. He'd been waiting for the shouts and the insults and the smack around the face but was more nervous when it didn't arrive and he was just stood there waiting.

"Kate…" he whispered as she stared at him and sighed. "Look, let's forget that I said it, it's not like it means much, it just means my over active imagination was working again, you know you always laugh about my imagination Beckett".

"Normally because your imagination is being ridiculous, this is your imagination being honest and I really don't trust it Castle, I don't trust you right now" she declared as he stared at her. "Sorry" she mumbled as he sighed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, look Beckett, if you hadn't been… would it have made a difference" he asked as she looked down.

"I don't know Castle, I can't comment on what hasn't happened" she mumbled as the main phone rang. "Castle you going to answer that" she asked as he shook his head. "Could be someone important".

"Beckett, there is no one more important than you right now, after everything that's happened to you because of me" he declared as she smiled and looked at him, the phone beeping as it switched to answer machine.

"Castle mate, we need to talk I'm coming over" a man declared causing her to turn and stare at the door, not going unnoticed by Castle who stared at the door as well, the phone going silent as the man hung up.

"Kate…" he whispered as she turned and stood up, grabbing her jumper off the floor as she walked towards the door. "Kate what the hell is wrong with you" he asked as he grabbed her hand, causing her to turn making him notice the fear in her eyes for the first time. "Kate…".

"Castle I need to go please" she begged as there was a knock at the front door. "Please, there's got to be another way out of here…".

"Yeah out of the window, but you have to be suicidal to risk that" he declared as she walked over to it and pulled it open. "Beckett what are you playing at" he asked as she climbed onto the fire escape. "Beckett its official you're mad".

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow" she mumbled as she slipped her boots off and stared at him. "Castle please…".

"Beckett get back in here now because if you fall and break your neck Alexis will kill me" he announced as she stared. "Beckett you've done a lot of crazy things in our time together but this is most defiantly the worst" he announced as the knock at the door occurred once more.

"Castle trust me" she whispered as she passed him her boots. "Look after them, they're my favourite" she declared as she began to walk down the stairs, clinging onto the banister as she did, his eyes not moving off her until she disappeared from view.

"Please don't kill yourself" he mumbled to himself as he shut the window and walked out of the room, opening the front door to reveal his oldest friend.

**Thank you for all the reviews, and please keep reviewing, I love to know all your thoughts and opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at her mobile, she sighed as the name Castle continued to flash up on the screen. After five missed calls, she slowly picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Beckett are you okay, you haven't broken any bones or injured yourself in anyway, what's the matter, where are you" he asked, his voice filled with panic as she laughed. "Why are you laughing, oh god your dying aren't you".

"Castle, I'm fine" she declared as he sighed. "I'm sat on the sofa reading a book".

"Which book" he asked as she shut his first Nikki Heat book and put it down. "Your reading a Nikki Heat aren't you Beckett".

"No of course not" she declared, slightly annoyed that he could guess it without even time to think about it. "Why would I be reading one of your books".

"Because you love me and your just hiding it" he declared before they both went silent. "Anyway, I'm coming over Beckett".

"Castle no, I'm not appropriately dressed to have visitors" she mumbled as she looked down at her pyjamas and groaned. "Don't get any ideas Castle".

"You ruin all my fun" he laughed as she smiled. "Look, I'm worried about you, you climb out of my window and run down the fire escape without an explanation, you get attacked and all I get is it's all because of me" he declared as she sat up and stared out of the window. "Beckett please for once in your god damn life open up for me".

"Castle, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed" she announced as she heard something smash down the end of the line. "Castle are you okay" she panicked, standing up as she did. "Castle".

"I'm fine, I just knocked over my mother's favourite vase so I might not be when she returns home and I really could do with an officer of the law here to protect me" he announced as she shook her head. "Kate please, just come over or let me come over, I'm not letting you be on your own tonight".

"Castle just go away" she whispered.

"Fine, I'm coming over and I have a key to your apartment" he declared as she stared at the wall. "Be warned woman I am coming over so be decently dressed" he announced before hanging up, causing her to drop the phone on the sofa.

"Bloody Castle" she moaned as she sat back down and re-opened the book, closing again quickly as her mind continued to wonder.

Opening her front door, he stared into the dimly lit room looking for any sight of her.

"Beckett" he hissed before walking further into the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Staring down at the sofa, he sighed as she lay there fast asleep, his book clutched in her hands causing him to chuckle to himself. "Beckett" he mumbled as she groaned and opened her eyes, dropping the book as quickly as she could. "Hello".

"You weren't kidding were you" she smiled as he shook his head.

"And I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted answers Kate, now why the hell did you just run down my fire escape like a demented woman" he declared as she looked at him. "Kate…".

"That man on the phone, I recognized his voice Castle" she mumbled, turning away from him as she did. "It was the voice of the man who took me Castle and I couldn't stay there, well I might have done but then there was the knock at the door and it freaked me out and I had to go" she whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Kate that man is my oldest friend, he's a writer to and he's a great guy he'd never hurt anyone anyway he said he'd love to meet you one day" he announced as she stared at him.

"Castle, I knew that voice, I know it was him and if you don't believe me…" she whispered as he stared at her. "I wouldn't lie Castle, not about this anyway". Seeing how upset he looked, he sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and stared down at her.

"I just don't believe he's capable of it Kate, I've known him for years" he announced as she moved away. "Maybe it was someone who sounded like him".

"Castle I know the voice of the person who attacked me and that was him" she declared as she got up and walked over to the front door, staring down as she did. "Castle I'd like you to leave please".

"Beckett I have just spent an hour with that man, we laughed, drank beers, he has nothing against me and therefore no reason to hurt you" he explained as she shook her head.

"I don't believe you Castle, I know it was him and if you won't listen to me".

"I am listening to you Kate, I'm just stating the facts" he declared as she continued to stare at him. "Kate, you're tired, go to bed and in the morning we'll talk about it" he announced.

"You've been asking me to talk about it all evening and now you won't listen, Castle it comes down to it, who do you believe more me or him" she declared as she slipped away from the door and into her bedroom, desperately trying to cover up the fact she was going to cry.

**Right I'm not going to lie, this isn't turning out the way I thought it would, so I'm sorry if it's rubbish because I am desperately trying to pick it up. **


	5. Chapter 5

Entering her room, he sighed as the small lamp dimly lit the room revealing the small bump buried under the duvet. Staring, he slipped his shoes off his feet and walked over, sitting down on the edge of it and sighing as the sounds of sobs filled the room. Slipping under the duvet, he stared as she turned and looked at him, her face red from crying.

"What do you want" she asked as he sighed and slipped her hand into his. "Castle".

"I believe you Beckett" he mumbled as a weak smile covered her face. "You know I'd believe you, you're a detective".

"Is that the only reason you believe me" she mumbled as he stroked her cheek causing her to tense up and move away.

"What would been the only other reason" he declared as she stared at him and sighed before sitting up and pulling the duvet off them.

"That I'm your friend perhaps that you've learnt to trust me over the past few years" she asked as he stared at her and smiled.

"Kate Beckett getting worked up because she doesn't believe I trust her, I never thought I'd see her so emotional over this" he laughed as she stared at him and groaned before chucking a pillow at him. "Beckett, I trust you one because you're a cop, two because your one of the greatest friends I have, three because your one of the biggest people in my life and four because you're like a member of my own family the amount of time I spend with you".

"Castle" she whispered as he sighed. "Castle what have you done to this man".

"I don't know that's the problem, if I did then I would have believed you quicker but I don't what I've done to this man to get to kidnapping you" he declared as she stared at him before walking over to the drawer and clutching the corners before groaning. "Look Kate, why don't you just come back to mine, Alexis would love to see you".

"Castle it's late, go home, I'm going to bed anyway" she mumbled as he stared at her. "Please".

"I am not going anywhere, Beckett it's my fault you were attacked I'm not leaving you again" he declared as she sighed and stared at him. "I'll make you waffles in the morning".

"How could I resist" she said sarcastically causing him to smile. "Look Castle I just want my own bed, my own flat and my own company, tonight I don't need you and anyway I have my gun for protection and that's more protection than you'll ever give me" she declared causing him to sigh.

"I guess so, but call me if you want or need anything Kate please" he begged as she sighed and nodded.

"I promise Castle" she declared as he stared.

**Thank you for all your reviews, I love to know what you all think so please keep them coming! I promise it'll get better and there will be a lot more Castle/Beckett in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in bed, he sighed as he stared up at the dark ceiling and groaned. His mind couldn't stop thinking about how it was his fault, how this was his entire fault. Hearing a clatter, he sat up and grabbed the first thing he could find, the hardback copy of the first Nikki Heat causing him to groan. He was going to be burgled and the only weapon he had was his book. Staring as the curtain moved, he stood up, clinging onto the book in desperation before he heard the word 'oww' slip from a woman's voice. Walking over, he pulled the curtain back and stared as he saw Kate sitting on the fire escape stairs, her hand on her ankle as she continued to bite her lip in pain.

"Beckett" he declared as he climbed out of the window and sat next to her. "Are you okay" he asked as she nodded and stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here and why the fire escape rather than coming inside and knocking".

"I didn't want to disturb Martha and Alexis" she announced as he stared at her. "What…".

"I could have really hurt you Kate" he declared as she grabbed the book out of his hand and stared at it.

"What, you'd have hit me to death with a book" she asked as he smiled and shrugged causing her to giggle. "Castle, I need your advice" she whispered as he stared at her and smiled. "Castle…"she whispered as she slipped a ring out of her pocket and flicked it between her thumb and index finger.

"Wow, what is that" he asked as she slipped it into his hand and stared. "It's beautiful but what's it… umm, for".

"Josh came back" she mumbled as he stared. "Josh came back and well I guess you can guess what he asked" she whispered as she placed her head in her hands. "Castle today has been so bloody long and this is making it even longer" she whispered as he stared at her, the ring still in his hand.

"What did you tell him" he asked as she sat up and sighed.

"I told him I'd think about it and Castle I'm trying to think about it and every time I do you bloody pop up in my head" she declared as he stared at her, tears in her eyes as she moved closer to him. "Castle would I regret saying no to him".

"I don't know Kate I'm not you, do you love him" he whispered as she stared at him, his hand slipping to her face and sliding a piece of her hair behind her ear. "That's the one thing you've got to ask yourself Kate, do you love him".

"I don't know, I like him, he's fun to be around and we have a great time and a laugh and everything but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him Castle… I want to spend my life with…" she whispered as he stared at her and slipped the ring back into her hand.

"You have to do what's best for you Kate, if you want to marry him marry him, if you don't or you doubt it in anyway don't marry him, it's all about you" he whispered as she stared at him. "Fancy a glass of wine" he asked as she smiled and nodded, standing up slowly causing him to smile as he joined her. Entering his bedroom, she sighed as he joined her and together left the room to enter his living area causing him to smile and hug her.

"Castle, have you written anymore of Nikki Heat" she asked as he poured the wine into the glasses and smiled at her.

"I might have done, why" he asked as she sighed, holding the wine glass in her hand gently as she stared at him. "Katherine Beckett".

"Could you read it to me" she declared as he stared at her before sitting down and pulling the file out from the drawer as she sat next to him and sighed. Opening it, she stared at him as he slowly began to repeat what was written on the page, a smile appearing on her face as lent against the arm of the chair, staring at him as he continued to read the book.

Closing what he'd written, he sighed as he slid it back into the folder and put it back in the drawer before looking back at her. She was just sat there, the wine glass now on the floor empty and the ring still in her fingers.

"If a character in your book was asked to marry someone who they'd been in a relationship with what would you do" she asked as he stared at her. "Castle what would a person in your book do in this situation if they were asked to marry someone who they'd liked but they actually liked someone else a lot more but that person was a completely oblivious idiot who acted like a five year old and could never take anything seriously" she asked as he stared at her.

"I would in the end make her get with the person who she liked more even if he was an idiot because they most likely belong together, a smart serious beautiful young woman and a complete idiot of a man" he declared as she stared at him and sighed. "And I would get the woman to tell the man that she liked him because it would give her what she needed it…so there's a man out there that you like Beckett, do I know him" he asked.

"You might do Castle but that's all your getting" she announced as he smiled at her. "Castle, I'm going to say no to him, so please don't anyone at work, I know it's hard for you to keep a secret but I'd really appreciate it if you could".

"Anything for you Kate, anything at all" he declared as she smiled and looked at him. "Wouldn't it be better to get it over and done with now".

"Yeah I guess so, so I'll see you at work" she asked as he nodded and smiled as she got up and walked over to the front door.

"I'm amazed you're not climbing out of the window again" he laughed as she giggled and rolled her eyes before leaving the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**You asked me to update soon and here it is. Sorry if it's not very good. **

Entering the office, he smiled as he saw her standing there, her back to him as she talked to Ryan and Esposito about something. Smiling, he walked over and stood there as the two men stared at him and watched him move his hands towards her rib cage. Then it went quick, her fist hit his face and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to floor causing him to scream as she stared at him, pressing her heel down on her chest as he stared up at her.

"I've been imagining this for a long time" he declared as she groaned and moved her foot off him, giving him the chance to move but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the floor as well causing Esposito and Ryan to clear their throats as they stared at the couple.

"Anyway…" Kate whispered as she climbed off the floor and stared at the man who was still lying there. "Castle get off your arse, you're at work, take it seriously" she moaned as he got up and looked at her.

"Can I talk to you about the thing we discussed last night" he asked as the two men moved closer to the couple.

"And what was this, you two were together last night" Ryan asked as his partner laughed causing Kate to groan and stare at the man who had now turned away from her.

"Come on Castle, we'll talk about it while you make me a coffee" she announced as she walked off with Castle practically at her heels. As they entered the room, she slammed the door shut and stared at him as he forced a smile onto his face and laughed.

"So how did it go" he asked as she stared at him and quickly hit the coffee machine causing him to jump. "So it went bad then".

"Well, how do you tell someone you don't want to marry them in a good way Castle" she asked as he sat there speechless. "He lost it, smashed loads of things and god I've never seen him that angry Castle" she whispered as she sat down and stared at the wall. "I've never seen him like that".

"Kate you've hurt his pride that's all" he declared as she sighed and nodded. "Within a week he'll be fine and probably in bed with another woman".

"Castle, it just worried me that's all…" she whispered as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, his hand slipping to her cheek as she smiled weakly, neither of them noticing Ryan, Esposito and Lanie all watching from the bottom of the window. "I just want someone there Castle, when I get home, like everyone else has" she mumbled as he stared at her. "You have Alexis and Martha, Esposito has Lanie, Ryan has Jenny and who the hell have I got, I've just said no the one person who even wants to marry me".

"Katherine Beckett that is not true" he declared as she stared at him and sighed as he wiped the tears that was trickling down her cheek away with his thumb. "There is a man out there Kate who loves you more than anything in the world I know it" he announced, suddenly feeling like he did know a person who loved her more than anything in the world.

"Castle you're talking out of your arse" she announced as he shrugged causing her to giggle gently. "I need to get back to work Castle" she declared as she stood up, the sound of people running causing her to turn as she saw her friends running away from the window as Castle stood up behind her.

Walking out of the building with him, she smiled as they turned the corner.

"OI" someone screamed causing her to turn and stare as Josh ran over and grabbed Castle's shirt.

"Josh what are you playing at" she screamed as he smacked Castle in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER" Josh screamed as Rick stared at Kate who was standing there in shock at the fact her whole private life was being shouted where everyone could hear but also at the fact she was being accused of sleeping with the man she saw as her best friend. "I go somewhere for a while and you immediately get into her bed Castle, what did you do bribe her with your money".

"I am not sleeping with bloody Castle" she screamed, gaining the attention of many onlookers. "Josh I'm sorry that I don't want to marry you but I don't love you, I never did" she declared as he turned as Castle stared.

"Didn't help that I snogged her" he joked as Josh's fist smacked against his face once more, causing his head to hit the pavement and knock him out, Josh's fists still smacking into him as Kate stared, thinking on her feet as she pulled her gun out on her ex-boyfriend.

"Josh if you don't leave now I will arrest you for assault" she declared as he turned and stared at her. "I mean it".

"Kate you know you'd never shoot me" he announced as she took the safety catch off causing him to stand and move away from the man who was now lying across the floor. Watching as Josh walked away; she quickly got to her knees and leant over the man who was lying on the floor.

"Castle, it's me Beckett wake up" she mumbled as she ran her fingers across his face, the blood moving onto her fingers. "Rick…" she whispered as the rest of her team ran over, Kevin pulling her away before the two men lifted him off the floor and began to carry him inside, Lanie holding Kate close as she continued to sob, the gun still clenched in her hand.

"Kate let go of the gun" she whispered as she stood there holding it for her life. "Katherine Beckett give me the gun" she announced as Kate looked up and slowly did the safety catch on her gun gain. "What the hell was that all about girl" she asked as Kate forced a smile on her face as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I need to go and see… I need to see Rick, I need to know he's okay" she stuttered as she walked towards the door. "Someone needs to call Alexis, she'll need to know and Martha too".

"Beckett get your arse inside and go and see that man before you go crazy" Lanie moaned as Kate smiled weakly and ran inside, making it just in time for the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the department, she stared as she saw Ryan and Esposito stood in the coffee room causing her to walk in and join them to see Castle lying on the floor, both men on their mobiles. One of them probably was talking to Alexis, the other probably calling a doctor. Sliding into the room, she stared down at the man who was lying on the floor and quickly got to her knees beside him causing her partners to stare at her as she looked up.

"Can I have a moment please" she declared as they both nodded and snuck out of the room, closing the door quickly behind them as she slipped his hand into hers and stared at him. "Richard Castle you only got punched, be a man and get over it" she announced as the door flung open and she got to her feet, staring at Martha and Alexis who were both as white as possible. "How did you…".

"We were nearby" Martha whispered as Alexis ran over and sat next to her father, her hand clinging onto his as tears ran down her cheek. "What happened Kate" she asked as Kate pulled a chair out and sat on it, desperately wishing someone else could explain the situation so she could have a moment to pull herself together. "Kate…".

"I'm sorry, I can't" she whispered as she got up and walked towards the door, leaving the room quickly, desperate for air and space. Half walking, half running she entered the ladies toilets and quickly shut herself away in one of the cubicles, biting her lip so she couldn't scream from all the guilt and torment that was filling her system. Castle was hurt because of her, Castle's family were devastated because of her, all of this had happened because of her. Hearing the main door open, she pulled her legs up and sat on the toilet with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Kate" the voice declared, causing Kate to realise that Lanie hadn't left yet and most likely wouldn't until she'd spoken to her. "Look Beckett I'm not as stupid as those men and I know Esposito and honestly, he's an idiot" Lanie announced causing Kate to smile. "I know what you feel for Castle; everyone can see it but you and him and it's driving us crazy".

"Lanie there's nothing there" she mumbled as Lanie laughed. "What's funny".

"Katherine don't lie to me, I know you're hot for Castle" Lanie declared as Kate opened the door and stared at her. "We all know it, the way you look at each other, it's like you're both undressing each other with your eyes, it's unbelievable and well he is cute and he has money and a nice place so you'd be doing good girl" Lanie laughed as Kate smiled weakly.

"It's all my fault though, I got him hurt" Kate admitted as she walked over and rested against the wall, tears in her eyes. "It's all my stupid fault".

"No it's Josh's fault, now Martha is being told sort of what happened by Kevin and Alexis is sat there with her dad who is waking up, now go and do what you both want and be there when he wakes up" Lanie whispered as Kate stared at her. "And undo a button before you go, give him something to think about when he looks at you" she laughed as Kate raised her eyebrows causing her friend to smile and hug her before she walked towards the door. "And if you're not at it by the end of the week, there's something wrong with you" Lanie commented before exiting the room, leaving Kate staring at herself in the mirror, her fingers slipping to the first button on her shirt.

XOXOXOX

Entering the office once more, she stared as she pulled her hair out of the clip and chucked it onto her desk before entering the coffee room to see him sitting there, a cup of coffee pressed against his lips as he drank, coughing on the liquid as he stared at her. Her brown hair was flowing down her neck and towards her shoulder, the shirt she was wearing was now unbuttoned more than ever, revealing some cleavage that he'd never thought this woman would show in the work place.

"Beckett you look…" he whispered as she sat down next to him and sighed, watching him place the coffee down on the table as she sat there in silence. "Kevin told me that you pulled your gun on Josh" he announced as she bit her lip and looked down. "So it's true, you nearly shot him…".

"He was hurting you Castle, what was I supposed to do" she blurted out causing him to move further forward in his seat. "I couldn't let him do that and I panicked" she whispered as Castle smiled and touched her cheek, causing her to stare at him. "I'm so sorry".

"Kate, I'm fine just a few bruises, give me a couple of hours and I'll be as right as rain trying to fit this into a Nikki Heat" he declared as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "So what's with the excess cleavage" he asked causing her to button it up quickly, knowing she shouldn't have followed her friends ideas from the start. "I was enjoying the view" he teased as she stared at him, causing him to realise what he'd just admitted and bite his lip, desperately trying for once in his life to shut his mouth, a giggle slipping from her lips as she realised what he was doing.

"Castle" she whispered as he stared at her. Walking over to the cupboards, she sighed as she pulled the first aid kit out and grabbed the anti-septic wipes. "This might sting a little" she declared as she ripped the packet open and gently slipped the wipe against his face causing him to hiss in pain as she stared at him. "Stop being a wimp".

"It hurts Kate" he moaned as he grabbed her hand as she stared at him and laughed gently, her lips moving closer to his. "Don't do it again".

"It won't get better otherwise" she whispered as he sighed causing her to smile and continue to wipe the bloody marks on his face. "I'm amazed your mother hasn't already done this".

"My mother was never very maternal" he explained as she nodded, his hand slipping to hers removing the wipe from it as she smiled. "Thank you for threatening to shoot him, I know it can't have been easy" he declared as his hand slipped to her cheek causing her to sigh as he led her over to his lap and she sat down on it. "None of this was your fault Kate" he whispered as she stared at him, moving away as the door opened and Alexis walked in, her arms crossed.

"Dad you need to stop annoying people who can beat you up" Alexis declared as Kate stared down at him. So something like this had happened before? "Next time you won't have a cop with you to save your life".

"My life wasn't in any risk Alexis" he sighed as she rolled her eyes and was quickly joined by her grandmother. "Mum tell Alexis there was no threat to my life".

"No Alexis, your father wasn't in any danger but now he's going to have to go to that big birthday bash of his with a bruised face, imagine the gossip" Martha announced as he stared at her.

"Birthday bash" he asked as she smiled and Alexis stared at him. "What birthday bash".

"Gran it was a surprise" Alexis moaned as Castle began to clap his hands.

"Surprise party for me, aren't I lucky to have such a brilliant daughter" he declared as Kate smiled and walked towards the door. "Kate your coming right".

"I'm on call that night" she whispered as she walked out and stared at Lanie who had stopped talking to Javier and was now staring at her. "Don't say a word" she announced as she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Right murder".


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis watched her father as he ran around the apartment with a constant smile on his face, it was his birthday and it was the time of the year he acted most like a child, along with Christmas. Sighing as he stopped, she walked over and tapped her watch causing him to groan.

"Dad where's your tie" she asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Yes dad you're wearing a tie" she declared as he groaned and sat down. "It's a posh occasion dad; you have to wear a tie".

"But I don't want to" he moaned as she stared at him.

"It doesn't matter what you want Richard Castle, it's what you have to do" Alexis declared causing him to stare at her.

"You turn into your grandmother more everyday" he announced as she leant over and kissed his cheek. "I don't know what tie to wear Alexis".

"Well gran's wearing green and I'm wearing blue, so you could wear one of those colours" she declared as she walked over and entered his bedroom causing him to lie on the sofa and stare up at the ceiling. All he could think about was how Kate Beckett wasn't coming to his birthday party and that it was now driving him crazy.

XOXOXO

"Martha and Alexis Rodgers" the man announced as Martha and Alexis walked down the stairs together, smiling at the crowd of people who were standing there, clapping. Alexis had gone to the max with her father's party and it was one of the biggest occasions she'd ever been to. As they stepped onto the floor, they smiled up at the stairs as they realised Richard wasn't behind them.

"Where's dad" Alexis whispered.

"Making a typical bloody entrance" Martha whispered as there was the sound of Pinks "Get the party started" started to play. "What the hell is that".

"That's dad" Alexis declared as Richard appeared at the top of the stairs and began to dance at the top of the stairs.

"Richard Castle" the man declared as Richard stared at him and passed him a piece of paper. "I mean the amazing, talented, gorgeous apparently Richard Castle" the man read off the paper as Rick ran down the stairs, the sounds of claps coming from Javier, Kevin and Lanie while everyone else stood in silence, his mother groaning as she slipped into the background. Running over to join them, Rick smiled as he looked at the only people in the room who he knew properly and sighed when he realised that Kate wasn't with them.

"Sorry mate, we left her at the office, you know what she's like, work comes first" Esposito announced as Rick sighed and grabbed a glass of champagne off a waiters tray.

"Great entrance though, very enthusiastic, very typical Castle entrance" Kevin added as he tried to cheer him up, the miserable look not leaving his face as he sat down and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess" Rick declared as the chatter that had risen slowly went into silence, Javier, Kevin and Lanie all looking up at the stairs which Rick quickly noticed. "What…" he asked as he turned and dropped the champagne glass, smashing it everywhere.

"Miss Katherine Beckett" the man announced as she stood there and slowly walked down the stairs. She'd never felt so stupid in her life, dressed in a long red backless figure hugging dress she smiled as she saw Rick walking towards her, his mouth completely open like he was trying to catch flies, the thought making her giggle lightly as she shook her head. As she reached the floor, she smiled as he took her hand and gently kissed it, her cheeks flushing red as his lips sent sparks through her body.

"I thought you were on call" he whispered as she winked. "What's that for".

"I am on call, I just decided I would take the risk and come here too" she declared as he smiled and took her arm, slowly wrapping it around his as he led her off towards their colleagues. "Look Castle, could I talk to you later" she asked before adding "in private".

"Sure, but wait until my mother is drunk so she won't notice" he laughed as she smiled and stared at Lanie who was still staring at her.

"Girl you look hot" Lanie announced as Javier laughed at her.

"We left you in the office Beckett and there was no way we left you alone dressed like that" Kevin asked as she smiled.

"Pulled in a favour and asked a mate if she had something I could borrow for the night" she declared as Kevin nodded and smiled at her, Castle's arm sneaking around her waist slowly causing her to turn. "Just because I've dressed up Castle it doesn't mean I haven't got my gun on me".

"Oh god, where the hell have you managed to hide that Beckett" he asked as she winked once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed as he led her towards the dance floor. "Hey why are we here" she asked as he slipped her arms around him and connected his hands behind her waist. "Castle…".

"We're dancing" he whispered as she stared at him and laughed as he looked at her. "So what did you want to talk to me about" he asked as she shook her head. "What".

"Not here, anyway I'm enjoying my moment with the birthday boy" she declared as he beamed, a giggle running from her lips as he stared at her. "You having a good day" she asked.

"Well I'll tell you the truth, it was very good but then this cop walked in and it all changed" he declared as she looked up at him, knowing he was talking about her. "She made it better than good, she made it amazing and also looks stunning".

"Who's this other cop your cheating on me with" she asked as he smiled and touched her cheek, the touch of his hand on her cheek causing her to bite her lip gently.

"You're the only cop for me Beckett" he announced as she smiled. "Anyway I'd be scared that if I cheated on you, you'd come after me with your gun".

"I'm glad you know I'd kill you" she whispered as he spun her around causing her to laugh as she returned to his arms, the sound of cheers echoing around the room as Ashley Tisdale's version of kiss the girl started to play. "Castle why…".

"I like the song, it's cute" he declared as she rolled her eyes and continued to dance with him as everyone stared at them.

"KISS THE GIRL CASTLE" Kevin and Javier screamed causing them to stop and stare before they walked towards them, embarrassment covering both their faces.

XOXOXO

As he led her away, she smiled as he opened the door and led them away from everyone else so they were finally alone.

"Castle" she whispered as he smiled and looked at her. She did look completely stunning and every time she looked at him, he lost his breathe, his trail of thought and his words. "Are you okay".

"You wanted to tell me something Kate" he declared as she nodded and sat down, crossing one leg over the other to reveal her black shoes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a while" she mumbled as she stared up at him. "About you…".

"Kate it's my birthday can we moan about my faults at my funeral perhaps" he asked as she smiled and stood up again, walking over to him, placing her finger on his lips as she got close enough.

"Rick I think your…" she began but the beeping from her pager caused her to groan and move away, sliding the dress up slightly she slipped the pager off the top of her stocking and stared at it. "Sorry Castle, I've got to go".

"But…" he whispered as she shook her head and sighed.

"I've really got to go Castle, you knew the risk when I arrived, the dead don't wait because it's your birthday" she announced as she walked over to the door, her hand lingering over the door handle as she stood there.

"I wish they bloody would" he moaned as she smiled and opened it, leaving him alone as she shut it.


	10. Chapter 10

Slipping into the office, she grabbed the files off her desk and ran down into the viewing room, grabbing the attention of her two work mates who stared at her confused by her unusual behaviour. As they heard the door slam shut, they watched Castle walk in humming, holding four coffees.

"Where's Beckett" he asked as they pointed at the observation room and shrugged before he could ask why. Passing them their coffees, he sighed as he walked over and knocked on the door gently. "Kate it's me, let me in I brought coffee" he declared as the door unlocked and he walked in, watching as she locked it behind him. "What's wrong".

"Nothing" she declared as she pulled the hood of her jumper further across her face. "Thanks for the coffee".

"Kate, I get you a coffee every morning there's no need to thank me it's part of the routine" he declared as she nodded. "What's wrong" he asked as he walked over and knelt in front of her, noticing the dark mark on her face. "What the hell" he asked as he pulled the hood down and stared at the bruise across her eye. "Kate".

"It's nothing okay" she whispered as he slipped his hand to her cheek causing her to sigh. "We got in a fight when he came over and I lost okay" she declared as she opened the case file and began to read it.

"Kate, Josh did this to you" he asked as she nodded and sighed. "I'll kill him".

"Castle, just forget about it please" she declared as he began to mumble something under his breath causing her to touch both his cheeks and stare at him. "Forget about it for me at least" she begged as he nodded, her arms slipping from his cheeks to around his neck as she moved her head against him desperate to feel safe again.

"What happened to your gun" he asked as she sighed.

"I forgot it, I'd put it away for the night" she whispered as he held her close. "I would have shot him though, that's the problem, I would have actually shot him Rick".

"Well you didn't did you, although he bloody deserves it" he declared as she stood there in his arms, feeling comfortable finally. "What did you fight over" he asked.

"A million and one things" she whispered as he sighed and held her close, the feeling of him close to her causing her to relax as she stared up at him, her hand slipping to his cheek as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, neither of them stopping and fighting it as they continued to let their lips express everything they felt. As she moved away, she sighed as she stared at him, his hands slipping down her back as she smiled. "I've waited so long to do that".

"I've waited for it too" he whispered as she smiled and kissed him again, she liked the feeling of him kissing her, expressing his feelings in a way that didn't involve words, when he spoke he normally ruined it so this was nicer, more controlled. "Look Kate, I'm going to get you an ice pack".

"Rick" she whispered. "Don't leave me".


	11. Chapter 11

Staring at her, he felt her move closer to him; her eyes still shut as she rested against him finally relax. Hearing her pager beep, she groaned as she sat up and felt his arms wrap around her back as she stared down at it.

"I'm going to have to go" she whispered as he sighed. "We're going to have go to go, I need my little dog to follow me, breathing down my neck" she laughed as he smiled and kissed her neck gently, a giggle slipping out of her lips gently as he smiled onto her skin. What he was doing, the way he was holding her, felt right and she wasn't scared like she thought she'd be when she finally admitted how she felt for him.

"Let's go" he whispered, his lips moving away from her skin causing her to groan. "We can continue this later".

"Promise" she mumbled, desperate for the moments she was sharing with him to return.

"I promise Kate" he declared as she smiled weakly. "What do you want to tell the guys".

"Rick, I don't want them to know about us, I don't want anyone to know yet not until we're completely secure" she whispered as he smiled and nodded, his lips joining hers once again as she turned herself to be completely involved. "And with my eye, I had a boxing accident" she whispered as he nodded and sighed, climbing to his feet at that moment.

"Come on clumsy" he laughed as she smiled and got up, the light from outside the room blinding her as he opened the door to see Kevin and Javier staring at them.

"Oh my god Beckett what did you do" Kevin asked as he stared at her black eye causing her to sigh.

"I had a boxing accident, I was too slow" she declared, she hated admitting that she was rubbish at something as she knew the boys would tease her about it later but right now it was better than telling everyone the truth, telling everyone that her ex-boyfriend had punched her and she hadn't shot him like she always threatened to do.

"Beckett's getting out of touch" Javier announced as he stared at her, crossing his arms. "Anyway you two were in there for a long time, something you want to tell us".

"Yes actually we were having a lovely coffee and discussing whether we should tie you outside with just your ties on every time you make some remark on us being together" Rick declared as the two men's smiles disappeared before they ran off to the lift, whispering in almost silent voices.

"I don't want to know what made you think of that Castle" Kate mumbled as she walked towards the stairs with him.

"I really don't know where that came from but maybe Nikki could do it to punish…" he began as she glared at him. "Or maybe not because you'd hurt me".

"Good bye" she giggled as they stood at the top of the stairs and groaned. "Why are we taking the stairs" she asked as he shrugged and began to run down them, slipping as he missed one and landing on his face as she ran over and knelt beside him. "Castle are you okay".

"I'm fine, it's nice to see you worried about me" he declared as she bit her lip and looked down. "I worry about you sometimes Kate, I worry about leaving you in your flat tonight, perhaps you should come over".

"Castle…" she mumbled as he stared at her.

"I mean for a Chinese and a movie, Kate I'd never push you that far unless you were ready, what do you think I am" he asked as she stared and laughed.

"You're a celebrity Castle and from what I read a rather promiscuous one at that" she whispered as he raised his eyebrow in the way he did when he was about to make a cheeky comment. "What Rick".

"You read about me, now I'm starting to think what else you do about me" he declared as she stared at him.

"Rick, we're late and sitting on the floor isn't helping" she announced desperate to end the conversation as she stood up and watched him join her quickly. Running down the stairs ahead of him, she groaned as she reached downstairs.

"Come on Kate what else do you do" he asked as they walked out towards her car. "Tell me".

"Castle shut up" she laughed as she unlocked it and was quickly joined by him, his mouth ready to ask another question. "Rick if you value our relationship in any way you would shut your mouth now before you even start talking" she whispered as he closed his mouth and smiled at her causing her to blush. So he did care!


	12. Chapter 12

"Kate you look exhausted" he whispered as she sat her desk, her head resting on her hand as she sat there groaning whenever someone mentioned something to her. "Katherine Beckett maybe you should go home".

"No" she moaned, her head moving away from her hand so she could at least come across as awake. "I'm fine Castle, I'll just have another coffee and down some sugar and I'll be fine".

"You can't keep treating your body like that Kate, all you seem to live off is coffee and things involving caffeine and sugar" he moaned as she stared at him, leaning back in her seat as she did, her arms crossing. "I don't care what you say, it's the end of the day you've stayed later than everyone else and now I'm taking you for dinner".

"Rick no" she wined as he walked over and practically dragged her out of her seat. "I'm not hungry, I just need a coffee and to carry on with the case".

"I don't care, we'll bring work home with us if we have to but I won't shut up until you eat something decent and actually relax" he ordered as she groaned and grabbed the files off her desk. "Look you can shower at mine, have a drink and then we'll go over the case together".

"Rick what about Alexis and your mother" she asked as they walked into the lift, the doors shutting behind them. "They won't want me imposing on their evening".

"Kate, Alexis is at her friends watching a movie and giggling over whatever you girls giggle over and my mother is out with a bunch of her friends having a glass of wine and a dance" he declared. "So if you're scared about them there's no need to be, there not going to be anywhere near my place".

"Rick are you sure it's okay for me to come over" she whispered as they walked out of the lift, his arm sneaking around her waist when he realised that there was no one to watch this public display of affection. "I don't want you ruining your evening just because…" she began before he turned her in his arms and kissed her, she didn't fight him even though she knew she needed to, she was still at work in sight of people who she saw every day and when they were outside there was always the risk of the press, watching them, taking pictures. Moving away, she sighed as he stared at hr.

"Persuaded yet" he asked as she nodded gently and sighed as he led her towards his car.

"Hey what about my car" she asked as he sighed and held her hand in his. "You'll have to drive me back to my place tonight".

"Or tomorrow morning" he whispered. "I know you Kate and you're probably going to just fall asleep on my sofa as soon as you sit down, you look shattered".

"I haven't gone to bed for twenty four hours Castle, I'm exhausted, coffee deprived and being dragged over to yours for a Chinese and a film" she moaned as he kissed her hand gently. "I'm knackered Rick, really really knackered".

"It's okay if you want to sleep Kate, tonight's just about us" he declared as she smiled gently. "About you and me, no one else especially work, work is most defiantly banned from tonight's topics".

"But you said we could…" she announced as the pulled out of the car park and began to drive. "Richard..".

"Look I knew you wouldn't come otherwise, but Kate you know a night off work would do you the world off good" he declared as she watched out of the window. She loved the city at night it seemed just more calm even though it wasn't, if anything it was more hectic. "What are you thinking about" he asked as he noticed her silence and distance.

"Just the city, how beautiful it is at night, odd hey" she laughed as he smiled and pulled into the car park for his apartment building.

XOXOXO

"Take out" he cheered as he opened the Chinese boxes which had just been delivered, the small causing him to lick his lips as he heard the shower turn off. "Kate dinner's here so hurry up or I'll eat your half too" he announced. Serving them up, he felt her arms wrap around his waist and he smiled as he turned his head to see her standing there, looking at him. "Hey, you're drenched" he moaned as she laughed.

"Well observed Castle, I did just get out of the shower" she laughed as she took the box that she wanted and ran off to the living area, collapsing on the sofa as he walked in. "Thanks for this Rick".

"What, an evening with a beautiful woman, alone in my apartment with a Chinese and a movie, there's no need to thank me Kate, I should be thanking you" he declared as he sat down beside her and pulled her close to him, his lips pressing against hers as she giggled lightly. "Thanking you for being so perfect".

"Rick…" she mumbled as he stared at her, the look in his eyes making her feel safe. "I'm never going to want to leave after this".

"Good" he whispered as his fingers slipped to the edge of her bruise, causing her to hiss from the sting that now ran through her body. "If I see him I will kill him Kate".

"Rick you'd lose in a fight with Josh, haven't you learnt from last time" she mumbled. "Anyway what would have happened between us if this hadn't, we wouldn't be doing this would we Rick" she declared as he shrugged and sighed, his arm sneaking behind her back as she sighed and relaxed, tucking into her Chinese dinner that she was desperate for.

XOXOXO

Cuddling up to him during the film, she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, both of them lying on their sides staring at the screen, neither of them taking the movie in, barely remembering what it was called.

"Are you actually watching this" he asked as she shook her head, his hand slipping to the remote and turning the telly off. "I want to know more about you Beckett and especially this tattoo you mentioned once".

"Castle it's just a tattoo thousands of people have them, why's this one so special" she asked as she turned to face him, his hand slipping down towards her arse, her cheeks burning red as she watched him.

"Because those thousands of people aren't you Katherine, you're the one I'm interested in" he declared as she sighed and slipped his hand up her top slightly towards her bra. "Woo, it's high Beckett" he announced, the excitement in his voice obvious, her hand still sliding it further up until she located where her tattoo was and left his hand there. "Wow".

"I'm amazed how touching my skin gets you so excited, you can't even see it Castle" she laughed as he looked at her and kissed her gently. "Maybe one day you will…".

"If I poured coffee on you again in the office could I see it then" he asked as she shook her head and smiled. "Why not".

"Because that would make you a pervert and I would have to shoot you" she laughed as he pulled her close, the front door opening causing them to both sit up and stare at Alexis who had just walked in, dumping her bag on the floor.

"Alexis" Rick asked as he watched his daughter run past him and slam her bedroom door. "Alexis" he asked again, climbing off the sofa as his concern grew.

"Look what about if I go and have a chat with her, you just relax, this might be something she doesn't want to tell her dad" she mumbled as she walked over and knocked on the door gently. "Alexis…".


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them and I was slightly shocked when they went up so much. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I'm really glad you're all enjoying it.**

"Hi" Alexis mumbled as she stared at Kate, her arms wrapped around her pillow as Kate sat down next to her and sighed. "What are you doing here" she asked.

"Your dads worried, we thought you were staying over…" she began as Alexis shook her head. "What happened".

"She cancelled because her boyfriend came first" Alexis mumbled as Kate sighed and wrapped her arm around the teenager, sighing as Alexis sat there in silence. "Please don't tell dad though, just say she was sick because he'll go into one of his rants about something stupid and irrelevant" she laughed as Kate nodded, knowing exactly what Alexis was talking about. "Anyway what are you doing here".

"Your father wanted to make sure I ate something" Kate whispered, not ready to tell a teenager that she was feeling something for her father. "Look do you want me to send him in to talk to you".

"No thanks, I'm going to read his newest attempt, check it for him" Alexis mumbled. "I'm actually amazed how much he's got done in these past few days, he's been busy" she admitted as Kate smiled and climbed off the teenagers bed, heading towards the door while thinking about what Rick might have written about her. As she entered the living room, she smiled as Rick stared at her, worry covering his face.

"She's fine" Kate announced. "Her friends come down sick so she's come home and is now checking your new book" she explained as he sighed and slouched back down on the sofa, relaxing. There were only three people in the world that Rick Castle generally worried about and that was his mother, daughter and the woman standing staring at him. "Look Rick, I might head home…".

"Kate" he moaned as she walked over and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to go".

"Rick, I'll see you tomorrow at work, I need to sleep and I won't be able to with you distracting me all night and anyway I don't want to rush this, it's mean to much to me to do that" she whispered as she grabbed her coat and bag and smiled at him.

"How are you going to get back" he asked, remembering that they'd left her car at the precinct. "Kate…".

"Rick I'm old enough to get myself a cab" she laughed as he smiled and rolled his eyes, annoyed at how protective and silly he was acting about her just going home. "But I'll text you when I get home to say I'm safe if it'll make you feel any better" she whispered as she opened the front door.

"You better do" he declared as she smiled and left him.

XOXOXO

Entering her flat, she smiled as she flung her bag and coat onto the floor and relaxed, pulling her mobile out in the process. Texting him quickly that she was safely home and that she hoped he had a good night, she smiled before putting the phone down and walking towards her bathroom. All she needed was a bath and her bed, everything else could wait for tomorrow. As the sound of the running water began to fill her apartment, she sighed as her phone began to ring.

"Hello" she whispered as she pressed it in between her ear and shoulder and turned the bath off, staring out of the window as she stood there. "Richard Alexander Rodgers, I'm exhausted".

"And I'm bored without you" he declared as she smiled. "Kate, what are you doing right now".

"Well right now I'm about to get in the bath" she announced causing him to smile to himself. "Don't you dare start imagining anything Rick".

"I'm not" he lied as she laughed. "I miss you Kate, Alexis is completely absorbed in my book and is refusing to talk to me" he moaned as Kate smiled. "Can I come over".

"How did I know that was coming" she asked as Rick laughed. "Rick, I'm knackered I just want to go to bed and read a book".

"Can I join you for that" he declared as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself".

"Fine, come over in a hour, I want to enjoy my bath without you ruining it" she announced as she hung up and dumped the phone on the side, a smile appearing on her face.

XOXOXO

Opening the door, she smiled as he stood there, a bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, his smile bigger than she'd ever seen before.

"Hi" she mumbled simply as she allowed him into her flat, shutting the door quickly behind her. "You really didn't need to bring wine with you Rick".

"Well I wanted to" he announced as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I've missed you".

"Rick, it's been an hour and a half since you saw me last" she declared as he touched her cheek gently.

"Too long for me" he admitted as she giggled gently. "I had to tell Alexis about us, she got worried when I talked about keeping my hands to myself on the phone" he whispered as she sighed and nodded, knowing that telling Alexis would have had to happen one day, she just wished she'd been there when it did. "Kate, you're thinking".

"Rick are we moving too fast" she asked as he stared at her. "I mean, are we rushing this because it means so much to me that I don't want to see it thrown away because we rushed it" she admitted as he held her hands in his.

"Kate do you think it's going to fast" he asked as she looked at him, trying to think of an answer. "If it's going too fast for you Kate, I will slow it down because I'm not going to let anything ruin us".

"Am I being stupid" she asked as he shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "I just don't want this to be ruined because I made a mistake".

"Why would you make the mistake Kate, your perfect" he whispered as she stared at him. "If anyone is going to screw this up it's me and I know I won't mean it but I know what I'm like, I've had two failed marriages".

"I haven't even got up the alter Rick, the first person who asks me to marry them and I pull a flipping gun on them" she declared as he smiled, causing her to laugh gently and shake her head. "I want us to work".

"Then stop bloody fighting it" he announced as she smiled. "If something feels right do it, if it doesn't don't that's all I can say" he whispered as she pulled him down gently and pressed her lips against his, together moving perfectly like they were made for each other. "So what are you going to do" he whispered onto her lips as she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Rick will you stay tonight" she asked as he smiled and nodded, resting his forehead against hers as she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't think I say it enough, so I'm saying it again, thank you so much for all your reviews. There absolutely brilliant to come home to and they make me want to write more. **

Slipping into bed beside him, she sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, her head resting against his chest as he smiled as he thought about where he was. He was in bed with Kate Beckett, the woman he'd dreamt of being with in this way for over two years.

"Kate" he whispered as she moved closer to him. "When did you start falling for me" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know, the moment I met you I guess, and you were just so different from all the men in my life" she whispered onto his chest. "You were something new and you had me from the first time you opened your mouth but well that kiss did help" she giggled as he smiled. "What about you".

"When you appeared in that pink dress to annoy me and we had a fight over the name Nikki Heat" he laughed as she smiled. "You just looked so amazing and yes at that time I fell for the physical you it wasn't long before I fell in love with all of you".

"In love" she coughed as he touched her chin with his thumb, raising her head slightly. "Rick" she asked.

"Yes Kate, I love you" he whispered as she smiled, moving herself further up, her lips moving closer to his. "I really love you and this wasn't how imagined saying it".

"How did you imagine saying it Rick" she mumbled as he held her close to him, her head resting against his shoulder as their fingers linked together as she relaxed, feeling content and happy. "Tell me".

"I imagined whisking you away somewhere beautiful and romantic and telling you when we were all dressed up and having a brilliant time" he declared as she lay on her side, staring at him. "What are you thinking about".

"How I preferred the way you said it here to the way you wanted to, this is much more me Rick, I don't want the big dressed up occasion because I'm not a celebrity, I'm a cop and I just want things simple when it comes to my personal life and the way you just said it was perfect to me" she mumbled as she pulled him close and kissed him. "And I love you too…".

"Really" he mumbled as she nodded.

"I've always loved you Castle, you drive me crazy and that's because you're so perfect for me, you're the fun that I need, you can be the fun part and I'll be the serious part" she whispered as he stared and pulled her close. "I love you Richard Alexander Rogers".

"I love you Katherine Beckett" he declared as she laughed and rested her forehead against his chest to cover her embarrassment, causing her to move so she was lying underneath him, his lips moving against his lips. "I… love… you" he mumbled between kisses causing her to giggle gently. "I'm going to tell you it every day for the rest of our lives together".

"Rick, you're planning a life of us" she giggled as he stared at her and nodded. "So this is serious".

"The most serious thing I've ever had in my life, more serious than my two marriages Kate, this means more, you mean more than they ever did to me" he declared as her cheeks burnt red. "You know that right".

"I do know, Rick I want to go with Alexis one night, I want to talk to her about this" she whispered. "I want her to get to know me and I want to get to know her, she's your daughter, she's a piece of you".

"Then I can't stand in your way, like I'd try, I'll talk to Alexis she'd really like that" he declared as he lay down beside her and smiled.

"Rick I'm tired" she whispered. "Sorry but I'm going to sleep now" she whispered as she cuddled up beside him and sighed, shutting her eyes in the process. "You're still going to be here when I wake up aren't you Rick".

"I'm not leaving" he declared.

XOXOXO

Opening his eyes, Rick stared at the empty bed, Kate had some now managed to abandon him in her own apartment.

"Kate" he asked as the door opened and she walked in with a tray, her hair a mess and dressed in her pyjamas she looked perfect to him and the fact he'd woken up in her bed with her made him smile more than he'd ever done in his life. "Morning beautiful".

"I got you coffee" she mumbled as she sat down and put the tray on the bed, moving next to him again as he wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Thought you'd need it" she whispered as he laughed at her, taking the mug in his hand, the warmth of it slightly shocking it.

"Says the woman who gets stressy if she hasn't a coffee first thing" he answered back causing her to gasp and stare at him, his hand slipping the coffee onto the bedside table before pulling her close to him, her breathe warm against his neck as she looked up at him from the position she was in. "I love you Kate".

"So I didn't dream that" she whispered as he shook his head gently. "I love you too Richard".

"Now that's unfair I called you Kate, why call me Richard" he asked as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him as he stared up at her, taking in her complete natural beauty for the first proper time..

"Because Richard's your name, the name on your birth certificate, the writer who I didn't actually fall in love with" she whispered, his face covered in shock as he tried to realise what she was talking about. "I fell in love with Rick, the man, the man behind the novels, the man who acts like a child over everything and whose daughter acts more grown up, the man who can bring me to his knees with one breathe and has a way with words that no other man has" she mumbled as she leant forward and pressed her lips against him gently, softly, not passionately but loving.

"Well I fell in love with Kate, the woman behind the detective" he declared as she beamed, her heart beating just for this man, just for the love they shared. "The beautiful, clever, passionate, kind hearted woman who had so much to hide and who found that trust in me to admit it" he whispered, his hand reaching up and touching her cheek gently.

"I need to get up, I'm late for work" she mumbled, the mention of work causing them both to groan as she fell back and lay beside him. "I think this is the first time in my life that I don't want to go in Rick".

"Fake sick, spend the day with me" he whispered. "I need to do some work on Nikki Heat anyway, the deadlines drawing nearer and if I've not got it done my body will be the next murder you'll be dealing with" he laughed as she smiled.

"So you expect me to lie here and watch you write all day Rick, no thanks but I need to go to work, finish this case and its paperwork so I can spend some time with you this weekend" she laughed as he smiled. "Well more with Alexis than you, you see me every day".

"But not for pleasure, I want to spend some time with Kate not Detective Beckett" he announced as she climbed out of the bed and looked at the wardrobe, searching for something to wear.

"Well if you don't want to come to work with me anymore Rick, that's fine with me" she whispered as he sat up and stared at her. "It's not like you need to be there anymore for research, you just like following me around like a dog".

"But I like following you around, as you put it, like a dog" he announced. "I don't think I'd spend time with you otherwise" he whispered as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring into her wardrobe as well. "And I don't think I could survive without those moments with you".

"Rick you're a real softie" she giggled lightly as his lip pressed against the skin of her neck, neither of them arguing with it until he moved his lips away. "Rick…".

XOXOXO

Pulling the jacket across her neck, she groaned as she heard him laugh behind her causing her to turn her head and glare at him.

"It's not funny Castle" she hissed as he smiled at her, he'd known from the moment he'd seen the blackish purple mark appear on her neck that she was going to kill him when she got the opportunity. "Rick you know what happened the last time I had one of these".

"Just make up a lie" he whispered as she glared at him, a smile appearing on his face as she took the jacket off and groaned, Kevin quickly joining them, stopping when he saw the mark on Kate's neck.

"Katherine Beckett is that what I think it is" he asked as she groaned and buried her head into her hands, Rick laughing as Kevin stared from the writer to the detective, realising what was going on. "Did you two…" he asked.

"Did you two what" Javier asked as he joined them, also seeing the mark. "Oh my god is that a…" he asked, accidently hitting his partner in the chest. "Are you two together yet" he asked as Kate sat up and pulled her shirt straight.

"Me and Castle are not together and shall never be, this is from a fling I had with a guy from a bar last night and it's none of your business really" she lied, Rick almost believing her from her believable her performance was, the words slipping out of her mouth easily making him wonder how many times she'd lie to him before.

"Okay Beckett" the two men announced as they walked off and sat down at their own desks, their eyes not moving off the couple as they began to study their behaviour desperate to know whether they were an item finally or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. **

"Right I'm off" she whispered as she got up and kicked her chair practically back to its original position.

"You're leaving early for you Beckett" Kevin announced in shock as they saw eight o'clock on the clock causing her to sigh.

"I'm going out for dinner" she admitted as the two men leant further forward on their desks. "With Alexis".

"So you're not going out with Castle but rather his daughter" Javier asked, slightly confused. "Are you sure there's something not going on between you and Castle, Beckett" he asked as she glared at him. "Just asking".

"I'm going out for dinner with his daughter because she wants to know more about the job" she lied as the two men nodded and groaned, leaning back in their chairs as she grabbed her coat and smiled. "Anyway I don't need Richard Castle, I have a new man for all my desires" she announced before running into the lift, leaving the two men completely shocked.

"Beckett has a man that we don't know about, that's not right" Kevin declared as Javier nodded and stared at the wall.

XOXOXO

Sitting down in the restaurant with Alexis, she smiled as she watched the teenager text quickly, slipping the phone back in her bag as fast as she'd taken it out.

"Your dad" Kate asked causing Alexis to nod and laugh. "He's just protective".

"He wants to know if we're talking about him" Alexis admitted as Kate shook her head, completely like him was the only thought running through her head. "So I told him there are much better things to be talking about and now he's upset and eating ice cream".

"Typical Rick" Kate giggled into her water as Alexis smiled. She'd never had much time with Kate alone without her father and it was nice to be sat with her not because her dad had arranged it. "Anyway, Alexis I just thought we could get to know each other seeing that me and your dad…".

"Don't worry, I know all about you and dad, he can't keep anything to himself" Alexis announced as Kate blushed. "Also him talking about keeping his hands to himself down the phone sort of gave it away" she giggled as Kate laughed.

"But you're alright with it" Kate asked as Alexis nodded.

"I knew from the day I met you Kate that you and dad were going to end up together, your just so perfect for each other" Alexis smiled as Kate beamed, so it had been obvious to most people that they were practically made for each other. "And he does love you".

"I know" Kate whispered as Alexis stared.

"So he told you, how did he do, please tell me he didn't do it in the most unromantic way possible because that is typical dad" Alexis moaned as Kate shook head her, her finger lingering over the glass of water.

"We were just lying in bed and he just said it and it was perfect" Kate admitted. "And I told him I loved him back" she whispered as Alexis practically squealed causing her to laugh as the teenager beamed. "God it's really weird discussing this with you Alexis, you're his daughter" Kate mumbled as Alexis shrugged.

"He mentions everything you do so it's fine, anyway he didn't tell me that" Alexis declared as their food arrived.

XOXOXO

"So how did it go, you don't hate each other and want to pull each other's eyes out do you" Rick asked as he ran over to the now open door where his daughter and Kate were walking in.

"Dad, why would I want to do that" Alexis moaned as Kate smiled. "No it went really well" she announced as she smiled at Kate. "I'm going to go to bed, see you soon Kate" she whispered.

"Good night Alexis" Kate declared as Alexis kissed her dad's cheek and walked off, the sound of her door shutting ruining the silence. "She's a brilliant kid Castle, you're lucky".

"I know she does me proud" Rick announced, still smiling. "Anyway do you want a drink or do you…".

"I think I should get back home" she admitted as he groaned. "I would say you could come over but I think you want to annoy Alexis and find out everything we discussed" she announced as he laughed.

"You know me so well" he whispered as she hugged him. "I love you Kate".

"I love you too Rick" she declared as he smiled. "What's that for".

"I can't get over the fact that you love me" he announced as she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek gently. "Hey that's pitiful" he moaned as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, their lips almost together.

"Rick" she whispered before she slipped her lips onto his and kissed him, their lips moving together softly and in perfect unison. As they moved away, she sighed. "I better go Rick".

"Do you have to" he asked as she nodded and smiled. "Maybe I could drop round tomorrow morning, bring you some breakfast".

"Or you could wait and see me at the office" she announced as he groaned. "And no touching or acting like we're a couple at work Rick, I don't want anyone knowing and the guys are already suspicious".

"I know I practically was interrogated today" he moaned as she kissed his forehead and smiled. "I didn't tell them anything though"

"Good, I told them I found someone else who wasn't Richard Castle to fill my desires" she whispered. "This is slightly true seeing that Richard Castle isn't my Rick".

"Your too good at this lying act Kate, I don't know whether I'm able to trust you" he whispered as she winked at him.

"Now that's an answer you'll never know" she declared as she walked out and giggled to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing her phone ring, she groaned as she sat up in bed and grabbed it, the name Castle flashing up on the screen causing her to groan again before she answered.

"What" she snapped down the phone as she heard him laugh, the sound of traffic in the background. "Rick where the hell are you".

"Look out your window and look down" he declared as she climbed out of bed and pulled the window open, not impressed at being woken up so early in the morning. Staring down, she laughed as she saw him standing there, the only person around except for the people in their cars. Although he looked tiny, it was clear it was him seeing that he was waving at her like a crazy person.

"Rick what are you doing here" she asked down the phone as she continued to stare at him, unable to stop herself from giggling.

"Well I was awake at home and I thought I have a beautiful woman practically down the road who I love with all my heart and want to see again" he announced as she smiled. "Sorry if I woke you up by the way" he added.

"It's fine, this sort of makes up for it" she declared as she walked out of her bedroom and grabbed her coat.

"Hey you've gone, Kate I can't see you" he moaned as she walked out of her apartment and continued to pull her coat on. "Kate are you okay, you've not been killed or anything" he asked as she giggled, climbing into the lift as she did.

"I'm fine Castle, I just needed to get something, and I'll be back there soon" she declared as he sighed. "I had you worried then didn't I" she laughed as he sighed.

"Kate" he declared as the lift opened and she saw him standing outside, his back to her as she walked out and stood behind him. "Kate you've gone all quiet again" he announced before she pulled the phone out of his hand from behind causing him to turn around ready to fight a robber. "Kate" he laughed as she smiled at him and hung up both phones. "You look beautiful".

"Castle I have bed hair, am in my pyjamas and slippers with a coat on, I do not look beautiful" she laughed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You look beautiful to me Kate" he whispered as she smiled and kissed him gently. "Look can I come upstairs, I'm frozen".

"I was about to invite you up anyway" she declared as she led him inside, the lift doors opening as they arrived near it. "Perfect timing" she commented, causing him to laugh.

XOXOXO

"Do you fancy something to drink or to eat" she announced as they entered her flat, the door quickly shutting behind them. Walking into the kitchen, she flicked on her kettle and smiled as he walked in behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as she smiled, his lips pressing against her neck as she giggled lightly. "You never gave me an answer Rick" she giggled.

"I'd love a coffee if your making one" he declared as she beamed and moved to grab two mugs from the side, his arms not moving from around her. "But don't think I'm letting you go" he laughed as she turned in his arms to face her, her back resting against the cabinets as she stared at him, her hand slipping to his cheeks. "You're beautiful Kate".

"Rick" she giggled, her cheeks burning red as she smiled. She'd never felt like this before, never for someone else. Hearing her phone ring, she sighed as she grabbed it off the side and pressed it against her ear. "Beckett" she half sighed as Rick placed his lips on her neck again, her body tensing up as she stood there in silence listening to the voice down the phone.

"Kate" he mumbled when he finally noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kate" he asked again once she'd put the phone down and pushed him away from her, heading towards her bedroom. "Katherine Beckett what the hell is the matter" he asked as he watched her chucking clothes into a bag.

"I… I have to go" she whispered as he stared at her. "Rick please, I need to go just don't ask me any questions" she declared as she zipped the bag up and flung it over her shoulder, running towards the door causing him to grab her wrist and pull her close.

"Kate tell me what's wrong, your running off" he announced as she stared at him.

"My dad's been stabbed" she mumbled. "He's been rushed to hospital, I need to go Rick please" she begged as he pulled her into his arms for a hug, her tears getting more extreme as he held her close to him. "Please Rick".

"I'll take you, just let me go home and get some stuff and I'll come with you, I'm not leaving you Kate not at the time when you need someone" he declared as she looked up at him. "Don't shut me out now Kate, not when you need me" he whispered as she shook her head.

"He's the only family I've got left Rick, I can't lose him too" she sobbed as he took the bag off her and flung it over his own shoulder, still holding her close to him. "You don't mind coming do you".

"Beckett, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, he's your father and I love you" he announced. "If you need me I'll be there".

"Thank you Rick".

XOXOXO

"I'll be right here if you need me" he whispered as he sat down in the waiting room and kissed her hand, her eyes staring at the door opposite to her father's private room. "You need me just come and get me or call my name and I'll be there Kate".

"Thanks" she sobbed as she moved away and slowly entered the room, gasping as she stared at her father, attached to machines, his eyes shut as she stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand, the door opening as a nurse walked in.

"Are you his daughter" the nurse asked as she nodded gently. "He asked someone to give you this in the ambulance before he lost consciousness" she whispered as she passed her an envelope.

"Thank you" she mumbled as the nurse fiddled with the wires and then left the room causing her to rip the envelope and pull the note out, staring as she read the six words typed in the centre of the page.

_Blame Rick Castle for this too. _

**I thought we needed some drama. Again thank you so much for all your comments, I greatly appreciate them and they make me want to write more. **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a really tiny chapter but I didn't know what to write so I thought small and simple for this bit and please don't hunt me down because of what happens. **

Sitting in the chair, he groaned as he thought about everything that was going on. He didn't know what he could do for the woman he loved, she'd already lost her mother to murder and he knew she was scared to lose her father to murder as well. Watching as the door opened, he ran over as she fell to her knees in tears, clutching the piece of paper.

"Kate" he asked as he pulled her into his arms, desperately wanting to make it better. "Kate what's happened".

"Get off me" she hissed as she pulled herself away, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore, she was scared and confused, and scared about how her father might die because of the man she loved more than anything. "Just go away Rick" she announced through the tears causing him to stand up.

"You don't mean that Kate" he whispered as he grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand, knowing it was probably the main cause of the situation that was occurring. Reading it, he looked up to see her staring, tears in her eyes and her arms crossed. "Kate I…".

"I would like you to leave Castle and I don't want you coming to the precinct anymore, actually I don't think I want you anywhere near me or my life anymore" she announced as he stared. "Starting from now" she whispered as she turned and re-entered her father's private room, her heart breaking as she watched him walk away through the small window in the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow so many reviews for that chapter, thank you so much. Once again it's very short and please don't kill me for what happens, I promise it'll all be better soon (hopefully). **

Creeping into her flat, she felt the tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered everything. Remembered sending him away, remembered crying once he'd left, remembered the noise of her father's life support going off, remembered being pushed out of the room and then being joined by the doctor whispering the words she didn't want to hear. Now she was alone. The only Beckett. Her mother and father both murdered in the cruellest way possible and now she'd lost the one person she really cared about. Falling onto the sofa, she sighed as she heard a knock at her front door causing her to sit up, tears in her eyes. Walking over, she opened it to see Tom Demming standing there staring at her.

"I heard about your dad" he whispered as she nodded and felt his arms wrap around her. "I couldn't think about you on your own at a time like this".

"Thanks" she declared as he continued to hold her. "Do you want to come in".

"I'd like that, I'm surprised that Rick isn't here, I thought he'd be here" he announced as she shook her head, desperately trying not to cry.

"We had a falling out, I didn't want him around anymore" she whispered, tears now streaming down her face. "So Rick's not here".

"So it's okay for me to stay" he declared as she smiled and nodded gently, the tears still flooding down her cheek. "Look why don't I order a take out for us, you look starved and I haven't stopped all day yet" he laughed as she nodded once more.

XOXOXO  
Staring at him as she downed her fourth glass of wine, she moved closer to him, her lips pressing against his in desperation. She needed to forget for just a moment, forget how her father was now dead, and forget how she'd chucked away the man she loved. Moving onto his lap, she continued to kiss him passionately, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt desperately, the need to be close to someone taking over her. Slipping the shirt off his back, she gasped onto his lips as he began to undo her own shirt, slipping it quickly to the floor as she undid his trousers, a smile appearing on both their faces as they stopped for a second.

"Kate…" he whispered as she moved closer, her lips moving against his once more before they could speak anymore. His body moving so she was quickly underneath him on the sofa, there breathing getting heavier as he slipped her out of her jeans and smiled at the body that was underneath him. Kate's body, the woman he liked more than anything was here with him once again. "Kate" he whispered once more as she nodded. She wasn't scared; she was desperate, desperate to be loved once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a fail of an update I'm very sorry. **

"What do you mean you shagged Demming, what happened to Castle I thought you were getting very close over these past few days" Lanie screamed as she sat in the morgue with Kate. "Kate what the hell is going on with you".

"I broke up with Castle, he's the reason my dad died Lanie… I couldn't stay and then Demming turned up, caring about what was going on and we had dinner and then we had sex" Kate admitted, tears running down her face at the mention of her father's murder. "I needed it Lane, I needed someone to just make love to me and Tom did that and I absolutely loved it" she whispered, knowing inside she was beating herself up about how she'd had sex with a man she didn't care about after throwing away the one she loved.

"And what about Castle Kate, have you just stopped loving him" Lanie asked, taking the coffee from her friend and putting it on the side before turning back to her. "Richard Castle is madly in love with you Kate and is probably at home beating himself up over everything that's happened".

"I don't care Lanie, I just wanted a non-complicated relationship for once and I know dating a celebrity was never going to be that but I could get used to that, I can't get used to the fact that he is the reason my dad died" she announced, the tears getting worse. "Why can't you understand Lanie you're supposed to be my friend saying what I've done is right".

"Katherine, you know I don't lie to you about anything" Lanie declared. "I will tell you what I think to your face and I'm sorry if you don't like it but Richard Castle is the best thing that's ever happened to you and you know it".

"My dad was murdered Lanie, he was stabbed because of Rick, I was kidnapped and tied up because of Rick" she admitted causing Lanie to stare at her, Kate had never admitted that and now wished she hadn't at that moment at time. "Rick's more trouble than it's worth Lanie and I watch people get hurt every day for a living, I just want something to go right for me, is that selfish" she asked as Lanie stood up.

"Is Demming right for you though Kate" she asked as she walked out of the room.

XOXO

"Dad where are you going" Alexis asked as she watched her father chucking clothes frantically into his suitcase, not smiling like he normally did when he was packing for a trip. "Dad you haven't said a word since you got home last night and now your packing for something I have no clue about, what's going on" she asked as she walked over and slammed the suitcase shut causing him to look up at her. "Talk now…".

"I'm going to the Hamptons, I mean we're going to the Hamptons" he announced as she stared at him.

"How long for" she asked as he stared at her. "Dad, I don't like that stare, that stare always means I'm not going to like what you're going to say" she announced.

"We're moving up there" he declared simply before opening his case again. "Go and pack some stuff and someone will come round and finish the rest once we get up there" he declared as she sat down on the bed and crossed her arms. "Alexis I want to leave this afternoon so go and pack".

"Not until you tell me why you're running away" she announced, staring at him. "Richard Castle tell me".

"Don't call me Richard Castle, I'm your dad Alexis" he declared as she stared at him, her eyes not moving off his, not blinking just staring. "It's best for everyone if I get away Alexis and I can't leave you alone here".

"Dad what's happened to make you go this crazy" she asked. "Is it Kate".

"I don't want to talk about it Alexis, I just want to get going" he whispered as she stood up. "Alexis please…".

"Dad, go away for a couple of days get some air and some rest and then come back, try and write some of your book" she declared as he stared at her and nodded, knowing she was right. "You can't have done anything that bad".

"Her dad was killed because of me Alexis, that's bad" he whispered as Alexis stared. "Before you ask I don't know what I've done but well, it seems that it's ruined everything between me and Kate forever now".

"Dad forever is a long time and she loves you, she's just grieving at the moment" she mumbled before she kissed his cheek and left the room, leaving him to pack the final things he needed for his trip.

XOXO

Walking into her office, Kate stared as she saw Kevin and Javier sitting at their desks, working hard. It was like it used to be. No Castle, just cops, crime and proper work. Feeling someone's arms wrap around her, she turned to see Tom standing there, his arms wrapped around her still keeping her close.

"Hey" he whispered as she smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing back at work, your dad has died and you're working" he announced as she stared at him. "Kate you're not going to try…".

"I need to find out who did it Tom, I need to find out who killed my dad" she sobbed as he stared at her, his hand holding onto hers tighter than normal causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Look Kate, this isn't your case you're too involved to be allowed to conduct this investigation, you need to go home and relax" he declared as she stared at him and smiled. "And perhaps I could come and relax with you" he whispered in her ear as she giggled gently.

"I'd like that" she mumbled as he took his phone out and quickly texted in front of her. "Who are you texting".

"Just some freak that has lost the game" he declared before shutting the phone away.

XOXOXO

As his phone beeped, Rick stared and stopped throwing his suitcase into the back of the car. Pulling it out of his pocket he stared at the message from the unknown caller.

_You'll never get her back now. You've lost her forever. _


	20. Chapter 20

**I can see that you're not very happy about what's happening but I promise it will get better. I promise on the life of my cat and he means the world to me. **

_You'll never get her back. You've lost her forever. _

The words remained in his head as he pulled up outside her apartment block and looked up. Why did he know it was Kate? He didn't know the number, it didn't mention names but in his heart he knew it was Kate that was in trouble. Climbing out of the car, he ran into the building and headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached her floor. Heading towards her door, he banged on it as hard as he could. He had to see her, hold her, and know she was okay. He loved her more than anything and he didn't care what she thought about him right now because all that mattered was that she was okay. Watching as the door opened, he stared as he saw her stood there, the silk dressing gown tied around her as she stared at him, her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here" she asked as he grabbed her hand, her quickly pulling it away from him as he stared at her, shocked by her reaction but not surprised, he knew she blamed him for everything and therefore him grabbing her hand probably wasn't the best of plans. "Richard".

"I needed to know you were okay, I was worried about you" he whispered as she stared at him and moved back behind the door, desperately trying to hide herself from him, trying to forget him and everything that he brought with him. The pain, the love, and the passion she felt towards him.

"I need to go Rick, I have company" she declared as Tom appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her causing her to look down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the fact Rick was watching her with another man again.

"Hello Rick" Tom announced before he kissed Kate's neck and smiled at her. "I'll be in bed, come back soon sexy" he whispered, loud enough for Rick to hear as he walked off, a smile on his face as he entered Kate's bedroom, not shutting the door completely behind him.

"So your back with Demming then" Rick asked as she looked down again, suddenly feeling sick at the fact he knew what she was doing now. "I better go, let you get back to Demming".

"Rick who were we kidding when we thought it was going to work out, a celeb and a cop, really" she mumbled, desperately trying to make herself feel slightly better about the situation.

"I'm sorry about your dad by the way, he was a great man and I know how much you cared for him" he declared as he began to walk away, his heart breaking. Turning, he looked at her and forced a smile on her face. "It was nice meeting you Katherine" he declared, ending everything that was between them.

"It was nice meeting you too Richard" she whispered as he walked away, her watching him as she felt her heart breaking. When he was finally out of her sight did she let the tears run down her cheeks.

XOXOXO

"So are you off to the Hamptons then" Alexis asked as she saw her dad sat on the sofa, staring at the Nikki Heat books that he'd put on the table. "Dad" she declared causing him to turn. "What's happened now".

"I went to see Kate" he whispered, Alexis sitting down quickly next to him. "She's got back together with Demming, she's moved on".

"Dad go to the Hamptons, write some more, have a break, you've needed one for a while" Alexis announced before she kissed his forehead gently and sighed. "And then come back feeling refreshed and like the ridiculous genius that Richard Castle was" she laughed as he sighed. "And forget about Kate Beckett for a few days".

"I just can't believe how quickly she's moved on that's all" he admitted as Alexis hugged him, her head resting against him as she sighed. "And I don't know why Alexis but I have a really bad feeling about Demming; I just think he's going to hurt her".

"Dad that's because he's sleeping with the woman your mad about, of course you think there's something bad about him" she declared. "Go on get off before it gets too late and you can't be bothered" she laughed as he stood up and looked at her.

XOXOXO

Creeping out of the bed, she grabbed her dressing gown off the floor and wrapped it around herself once more before she walked into her living room, leaving Demming fast asleep in her room. Sitting down on the sofa, she sighed as she grabbed the Nikki Heat off the table and sighed as she opened it, reading the dedication once again, a tear trickling down her cheek as she shut the book and chucked it across the room. Hearing the door open, she turned to see him standing there staring at her.

"Kate" he whispered as she shook her head.

"I think I've made the most terrible mistake" she sobbed.


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to thank you all once again for your reviews. I absolutely love them and they make me feel a lot better at the moment because I'm going through a rough patch at the moment. Although this update is really small it brings you one step closer to happiness, so please hang in there! **

As she opened the door, Alexis stared at the woman who was standing there staring at her.

"Kate what are you doing here" she asked as Kate sighed, looking behind Alexis to see if Rick was there. "Kate" she asked again causing the woman to look at the teen once more.

"Where's your dad" Kate asked as Alexis looked down. "Alexis please, I have to talk to him, I need to explain how much of an idiot I've been".

"He's gone to the Hamptons for the week to clear his head" Alexis mumbled as Kate sighed.

"So he won't want to see me then" Kate whispered, moving slightly back as she realised she was losing everything that mattered to her with every passing second. Feeling Alexis grab her hand, she looked up at the teenager who was staring at her.

"Dad loves you more than you'll ever imagine Kate, he's completely devastated that you've moved on and found someone new and he's gone to the Hamptons to try and calm himself down so don't go there unless you truly love him because he's been hurt enough as it is" Alexis announced, Kate seeing for the first time the protective attitude Alexis had for a father.

"Alexis…" she whispered, knowing now was the time to decide whether going after Rick was the right decision not just for herself now but for everyone, especially for Rick.


	22. Chapter 22

**Can I just say I'm not very happy with this chapter so I'm sorry if it's completely rubbish and out of character. **

Walking around the garden, he sighed as the rain got heavier and although he wanted to turn around and go back into the house he couldn't make himself do it so he continued to walk further around. Sighing, he sat down on the ground and stared out at the darkness ahead of him. Was this his life now? Looking into the darkness hoping that there would be something positive would appear from the darkness.

"Rick" someone asked causing him to turn and stand as he saw her standing there. Her dress stuck to her and the water running down her arms and chest, her hair now drenched and curly. Standing there in shock, he smiled as she ran over and pressed her lips against his, desperate for his touch again. Feeling his lips move with hers rather than fighting them, she smiled as they continued to kiss, their lips moving perfectly together, her hands running through his hair as his hands connected behind her waist. As they separated, she smiled as he stared at her, his thumb wiping away rain drops that looked like tears down her face. "I shouldn't have done that, not after everything that's happened between us, throwing myself on you what was I thinking" she mumbled as she moved away and stared at him causing him to grab her hand in his. "Rick…".

"Kate, let's go inside and talk" he declared as she stared at him and nodded slowly. "Talk about all of this" he whispered as he led her towards the house, his hand clinging onto hers for a sort of connection.

XOXOXO

Wondering around the room, she stared at all the books that covered the shelves and the floor, a sigh escaping from her lips as she stared at the titles, completely enthralled by all the titles he owned. Walking in, he leant against the door frame staring at her as she took a book off the shelf and read the back of it.

"Anything you want to borrow you can" he declared causing her to turn in shock. "Here, I got you a scotch" he whispered as she walked over and took the glass off him, shaking from the cold. "Now…" he began as he noticed the marks on her arms. "Kate what the hell" he asked as he put the glass down that he was holding and stared at the purple marks that covered her wrists and arms. It had been impossible to see them outside but now under the light of the library he could see them perfectly and they scared him. "Kate where the hell did you get those from".

"They don't matter" she whispered as she sat down and stared. "Rick I don't know what happened, I know that my dad died and I took it hard, he was the only family I had left and I took it out on you because what happened involved us" she sobbed as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Kate please" he begged as he knelt in front of her, his hand reaching up and touching her cheek.

"And then Demming came round and we had dinner and I drank, I drank a lot for me and we had sex on the sofa" she whispered as he looked down, not wanting to know any of this. He cared for Kate, he loved her and he didn't want to know who she'd had sex with and where. "I thought it was going to be a one of thing but then he starting appearing at work and coming over and we had more to drink".

"So you're blaming it all on the drink" he asked as she shook her head.

"I'm blaming the drink and the fact that I was just a wreck and I wanted someone to love me and to be really truthful I was being too much of a stuck up cow to go and apologize to you and get you back and with Demming there I didn't think I'd need you anymore Rick" she whispered as he stared. "How stupid is that because every time I had sex with Demming I thought of you and in the end Lanie knocked it into me that you're the only person who will ever make me truly happy".

"Kate" he whispered as he stared at the bruises on her arms. "Who did this to you".

"It's hard telling a guy with anger issues that you're in love with another man after sleeping with him on a lot of occasions" she mumbled as he stared at her. "Every time I was with him it felt he was hiding something, like there was something else going on and to be truthful, he scared me Rick" she mumbled as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I don't blame you for hating me".

"Kate I could never hate you, I can think you're an idiot a lot of the time and think that you can be really stupid but I could never hate you" he laughed as she stared at him. "Look there's some of my clothes upstairs, go and change your frozen".

"Rick I wasn't planning on staying" she admitted as he stared at her.

"Well you're here now, I'm not going to make you drive all the way back just because you wanted to tell me what you've done" he announced. "Anyway I want you to stay; I want to talk to you Kate".

"What even though I've treated you like complete crap these past few days" she asked as he nodded. "Why would you want that Rick".

"Because I've not stopped loving you over these past few weeks" he announced as she smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**As asked this is a chapter about what happened between Kate and Tom which ended up in her bruising but it's not all of it, so any unanswered questions just ask and I will make sure that they do get answered. **

Standing in his bedroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. Dressed only in her underwear, she took in her bruised arms and wrists but also the rest of her body that was covered in a purple tinge, the areas which Rick couldn't see and hopefully would never know about. She'd never been so scared, even when she was tied up in a room, blindfolded, naked and alone she'd been less afraid than what she'd been when she'd been home. The scene kept playing in her head, over and over again, the shouting, and the painful kicks.

"_I think I've made the most terrible mistake" she sobbed as he stared at her, walking over slowly so he was now sat beside her, his hand slipping to her knee as she looked at him shaking her head. _

"_Kate what's wrong, what mistake" he asked as she looked at him and touched the hand that was resting on her knee. "Kate". _

"_I want Rick back Tom" she muttered, his hand getting tighter around her knee, his nails digging in. "Tom you're hurting me" she announced as he looked at her. "Tom stop it" she screamed, his hand moving away as he looked at her, a look on his face that she'd never seen before. "I want you to leave". _

"_Kate where was he when your father died, where was he when you needed support" he declared as he pushed her back against the shoulder, his hand around her neck causing her to choke. "Where was he when you needed someone to love you, someone to make you sweat and have a little bit of pleasure in that life you think is so perfect" he hissed as she stared at him, his grip getting lose as she gasped for air. _

"Kate" Rick asked as she stared at herself, her hand was around her neck where his had been, she was also gasping for the needed breathe that she'd experienced earlier. "Kate" he whispered as he took in all the bruises that stained her skin. "What the hell happened to you and why did you look like you were just trying to strangle yourself" he asked as he grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her, her head resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her sobs getting louder as he stood there. "Kate what's going on".

_Lying on the floor, she screamed as his foot kicked into her stomach another time, the pair was getting worse and all she could do was scream because she knew even if she begged, he wouldn't stop. She'd made him angry and she'd seen how violent he could be the first time she met him when they were boxing for fun. As he stopped, she gasped for breath as she heard him walk over to where she'd chucked the book earlier. Kneeling beside her, he pulled her up by her hair so she could see the book in his hands, opened at the dedication Rick had written. _

"_To the extraordinary KB" he laughed as she stared, tears in her eyes. "He must be one of the stupidest men I knew Kate, thinking your anything special" he announced as he ripped the page out of the book and chucked it onto the fire causing her to try and grab the book, him pushing her away as she stared up at him, watching him flick through the book. "Look what I've found, Richard Castle's dream comes true" he laughed as she stared at him, knowing in her heart where he'd gone in the book. _

"_Tom stop it please" she mumbled as he ripped the pages out of the book, ripping them into smaller sections all over her floor, the tears running down her cheeks as she slipped her fingers to the pile of paper on the floor. _

"Kate please talk to me" he mumbled onto her head as she remained against him shaking in his arms as all the memories she'd blocked out returned to her. "It will help, telling me".

"He ripped up my book, pulled the pages out, threw it on the fire, and completely destroyed my copy of Nikki Heat" she sobbed as he stared at her, his hand running to her cheek as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Rick, I shouldn't have done…".

"Kate it's a stupid book, I can get you another copy easily if it means so much to you" he whispered before he kissed her forehead gently. "Please tell me this didn't happen just because of a book" he begged as she shook her head, staring back up at him as she moved her finger up his face gently, stopping by the end of his mouth. "Kate…".

"_That was a present" she sobbed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the fire place. "What are you doing Tom" she screamed as he held her hand as close to the fire as he could, she could feel the heat on the back of her hand and it scared her. _

"_What's Richard Castle ever done for you Kate" he asked as his mobile beeped causing him to drop her hand as he walked off and answered it. "Demming" he announced as calm and relaxing as he was when she first met him, a smile on his face before he glared down at her.. "I'll be there in five" he whispered as he hung up and stared at her. "I've got to go to work, you stay here I'm taking your keys…" he announced as he grabbed her car keys off the side and walked over to where his jacket was. _

"Look Rick, I'd really like a drink so could you make me one while I get dressed" she asked as he nodded and kissed her cheek gently.

"Don't think this gets you out of discussing this with me" he whispered, smiling as he held her hand gently. "Kate where's your mums ring gone" he asked, noticing it wasn't on the chain she normally wore around her neck causing her to sigh as her hand slid up to her neck and she looked down, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know it must have fallen off at some point" she declared as she continued to run her fingers across her bare neck where the chain normally rested. "Rick that's all I've got left of my mum" she sobbed as he walked over kissing first her forehead, his lips moving down her neck to where her fingers were remaining, a sigh coming from her lips as he kissed her across her collarbone, her eyes shutting as she began to relax, his lips comforting her in a way words couldn't. "I don't think I want that drink anymore" she whispered as he stared at her, his hand running up her side, soft and gentle, tantalising her need and her senses but being gentle with her fragile body.

XOXOXO

Slipping the blanket off her, he smiled as she stood there, her arms crossing across her chest, her hands resting across the opposite shoulders.

"Kate there's no need to be frightened here" he whispered as she stared at him, her head resting against his shoulder once more as she sighed. "He's really hurt you hasn't he" he commented as she shut her eyes, just feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved. "How about I get us a drink, you get ready for bed and we snuggle tonight".

"Snuggle" she giggled as he smiled at her before kissing the end of her nose lightly. "Have you got anything I can wear to bed" she asked as he pointed at the wardrobe.

"My shirts should be big on you so they'd be like a dress" he laughed as he wondered out of the room leaving her to choose what she wanted to wear. As she pulled a checkered shirt on, she heard the door open again and watched as he walked in carrying two glasses of red liquid. "A glass of wine for the beautiful lady" he whispered as he passed it to her, a smile appearing on her face as she held the wine in her hands and watched him climb into the bed, patting the side next to him. "Going to join me Beckett or not" he asked as she put the glass down on the side and slid in next to him, lying on her side in the crook of his arm as his fingers moved across her hip bone causing her to giggle lightly.

XOXOXO

Lying in bed, he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, her head resting on his chest moving as he breathed in and out regularly and calmly, the movement making her sigh.

"I love you Rick" she whispered as he threaded his fingers through hers, bringing her hand to his lips slowly and pressing his lips against her skin gently as she giggled lightly, her breathe warm against his bare chest. "I'm sorry I've been a crap girlfriend for these past couple of weeks".

"Kate your dad was murdered, that's a decent enough excuse" he declared as she rolled over and supported herself up on her elbows, resting her head in her hands as she looked down at him, a smile on both their faces. "Anyway I love you enough to forgive you" he announced as she leant forward and pressed lips against his lightly. "When's the funeral" he asked as she groaned. "Sorry".

"Next week, will you come with me, hold my hand and be the supportive boyfriend that I need" she asked as he nodded, his lips pressing against hers as he sat up. "Rick, I have something really stupid to say and it's probably complete rubbish that's come into my head because of everything but I just feel like Demming's involved in everything that's happening" she whispered as he stared at her, his hand reaching up and touching her cheek. "I don't know why but it keeps coming into my head and I needed to tell someone and you're the only one who knows everything that's happened".

"Kate, I was thinking the exact same thing" he mumbled as she smiled. "We just need to get evidence, you know how it works better than I do".

"Well Castle, you're getting quite good at this whole cop job, you would do well" she declared as he beamed. "If you weren't a famous writer I think you'd be a great cop" she mumbled, his hand running up her leg as she giggled lightly. "Stop it Castle I'm trying to be serious".


	24. Chapter 24

Opening her eyes, she sighed as she found her head rested on his chest, his fingers moving across her bare stomach from where the shirt had moved up in her sleep, his eyes watching her as she looked up at him.

"Morning" he whispered as she giggled lightly, a smile appearing on her face as she moved off him and sat up, staring down at him. "You're so beautiful" he muttered his hand ran up from her stomach to her face slowly.

"I should get going, if I leave in an hour I could be there for lunch and say I was slightly tipsy" she mumbled as she attempted to climb out of the bed, him grabbing her hand and gently lying her on the bed underneath him, his fingers sliding a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, a smile appearing on her face as he touched her cheek gently, a smile on his face too. "Rick I need to go".

"I'm not letting you go back there without me and Alexis will kill me if I come back a week early, look stay, you need some time off anyway" he suggested as she shook her head. "I need my muse to help me write this book".

"Rick" she half sighed as he stared at her, his lips slowly moving onto hers as they kissed, greeting each other in a way they'd never done properly before. "Rick, I would love to stay but…".

"No but's Kate, you're staying and that's final" he declared as she shook her head, a smile on her face as she knew inside that she would end up giving in to his demands. "Just you and me for a couple of days Kate, no one else, just us, this bed and a whole lot of alcohol" he mumbled into her ear causing her to bite her lip to cover her excitement.

"Rick, I haven't got any clothes or stuff" she whispered as he shrugged and kissed her once more. "Rick, I can't just sit around in your shirts".

"Why not, you look super-hot" he announced as she sat up, knocking him back as she giggled. "I mean it, you look seriously gorgeous".

"Rick shut up" she laughed as he shook his head. "If I agree to stay will you shut up" she asked as he nodded. "Fine, I'll stay" she giggled lightly as he pushed her down on the bed so she was lying underneath him, his lips moving against hers desperately as they kissed, expressing their wants and needs to each other.

XOXOXO

As Alexis opened her front door, she stared at the man who was stood there. He was tall and had dark hair but she didn't recognize him.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Miss Kate Beckett, someone said she might be with a Mr Castle and it's important that I find her" he announced as Alexis stared at him. "It's about her father's funeral, I'm a friend of the family, I was there when her father passed away".

"Oh…" Alexis announced. "I do believe they've gone away for the week to my dad's house" she mumbled, not wanting to give too much away to a stranger. "Can I have a name and the next time I ring I'll tell her that you're looking for her".

"It's really important, is there any chance I could have the address" he asked as Alexis shook her head. "I really need to discuss these arrangements with her".

"I'm sorry but my dad doesn't like me giving the address out, being a celebrity and all that you don't know whose hand it might fall in" she declared as she shut the door quickly before Demming could answer. He could see why Kate liked this girl, she was clever and quick witted, a lot like her actually!

XOXOXO

"Alexis repeat that" he whispered as he stood in the kitchen, staring at the breakfast he was cooking while attempting to talk to his daughter who was blurting random information all over the place. "So this man turns up on our doorstep asking for Kate for something to do with the funeral".

"Yes and that's what I found odd because no one knows about you and Kate so why would the forwarding address be our place rather than the precinct or something" Alexis declared as he poured the boiled water into the mugs. "And he didn't give me a name or anything and he had creepy eyes".

"Alexis darling, I don't want you leaving the house and if you do please take someone with you" he declared as he stared out of the window, out at the perfection that he loved more than anything. "And promise you'll be careful".

"Dad this is me we're talking about" she declared as he sighed. "But I will be for you".

"The pepper spray is in my bottom drawer, keep some on you to keep your old man happy" he announced as he heard her groan. "Alexis what did this man look like".

"He was tall, dark hair, was wearing a suit and he defiantly was the sort of man who goes to the gym unlike you dad" Alexis declared as Castle stared out of the window and then up at the stairs to see Kate standing there in his shirt staring at him. "Dad are you okay" Alexis asked.

"Just promise me right now you'll be okay and if there's any problems call Esposito and Ryan and then me, always call them first Alexis" he declared as Alexis sighed.

"I promise Dad, I love you" Alexis whispered. "I better go grans up".

"I love you too Alexis" he declared as he hung up and put the phone down, looking at Kate as she walked towards him, her arms crossed. "Demming knows your with me" he whispered as she looked down, biting her lip. "He went to the apartment this morning trying to get the address" he admitted as she stared.

"Is Alexis okay" she asked suddenly panicking about how she'd not just put Castle at risk but his mother and daughter, the teenager who Kate adored so much. "She's not been hurt or anything".

"No, she's fine, she knows what to do in a situation Kate she's a clever girl" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead. "It'll be alright" he mumbled against her skin.

"Rick, I'm scared" she admitted as she hugged him, her head buried against his chest. "If he hurts you or Alexis or Martha I'll never forgive myself".

"Kate, he won't get the chance" he whispered as he held onto her hand. "Look Alexis saw him only twenty minutes ago so that still gives us over two hours before he even has the chance to be in the area, we can get the house locked and secure in that time and it'll be okay because we know he's coming".

"Rick there's something I want to do" she whispered as he looked at her, her lips pressing against his chest as he stared at her. "I want you Rick".

"You really chose appalling times don't you Beckett" he declared as she giggled gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Staring at her as she lay beside him fast asleep, he smiled as he saw a smile appear on her face. Kate Beckett was the only thing he could think about. Allowing himself to touch her, he ran his fingers across the tattoo that was so obvious all of a sudden, it was beautiful and very her and he loved it, he loved everything about her, all the secrets of her body that he'd never had gotten to see if it wasn't for what was going on between them. He loved every bit of her. Staring up at the clock, he realised that it was getting closer to the time frame they'd been dreading. He knew he should wake her up, knowing she'd be angry if he didn't wake her up before there was any chance that Demming was in the area but she looked at peace. Hearing a small whimper from her mouth, he stared to see her blinking, her hand slipping to the bruises on the other wrist.

"Hey" he whispered as she stared at him and smiled gently. "Are you okay".

"Yeah, just achy" she mumbled as he kissed her gently. "That was amazing Rick" she added as he nodded in agreement, his fingers lingering over her tattoo as she giggled lightly. "Do you like it Rick" she asked as he bit his lip gently.

"I do like it, I actually love it" he declared as she smiled and kissed him once more, a smile on his face as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. "Maybe we should get dressed".

"Maybe you should lock all the doors and windows and then come back to bed" she giggled as he smiled, her hand slipping into his as she got to her knees and kissed him gently causing him to nod and slip out of the bed, pulling his boxers on as she lay back against the headrest and sighed. "Rick.." she mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Yes Kate" he asked as she stared at him, a smile appearing on her face as he looked at her.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you" she admitted as he smiled. "Now go and bloody lock the doors" she ordered as he smiled and disappeared like he was told.

XOXOXO

Entering the bedroom, he stared as he saw her sat there on his mobile. He hadn't heard it ring so he concluded that she'd rung whoever she was talking to.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she announced as he sat down next to her and kissed her shoulder. "Yeah he's fine Alexis, actually he's very happy". Smiling at the mention of Alexis, he stared at her before slipping the phone out of her hands.

"Hey Alexis darling" he announced as Kate turned and laughed. "Look I've got to go, Kate's cooking and it looks like it's about to burn" he declared as Kate heard Alexis say goodbye and the line go dead.

"You do know she's now officially knows your lying" she declared as he looked at her before she giggled lightly. "I told her you were cooking" she giggled gently as he rolled his eyes and kissed her. "So we're in the time zone".

"We're in the time zone" he repeated with a small nod causing her to sigh and kiss him, her hands running through his hair and she lay back down on the bed with him moving closer to her. "Have you realised we've just locked ourselves in a house but we haven't thought of what we're going to do".

"I know, I guess we're going to have to think of something" she whispered as he laughed and pulled her into his arms, the feeling of her close to him causing him to sigh as she began to feel safe again. She didn't know what it was about Rick that made her feel safe but he managed to do it, even though most problems were caused because of him. "Look when we get back home, come over for a Chinese you could bring Alexis if you want, we could have a night in".

"This is going to make me sound horrid but do I have to bring Alexis, could it just be me and you, a Chinese some wine and a night in" he asked as she giggled lightly and nodded, her lips moving to his kissing him in a way that showed how much she loved him. "I love you".

"Good" she giggled as he stared at her, his hand slipping to her face as she bit her lip lightly, a smile covering his face as he saw her sat there staring at him, her lips shut and a small smile still there. "Rick".

"Kate" he asked as she kissed his forehead gently. "Kate" he whispered as there was the sound of a car pulling up outside causing her to move away and sigh, her eyes shutting as she realised actually how scared she was. She very rarely got truly scared but Demming had something over her that terrified her and that was the fact she was almost certain he'd killed her father by all the clues he'd dropped in their short and bitter relationship.

XOXOXO

"Kate darling you need to get out of bed, yes there's a car outside, yes it's most likely it's that barstad of a man but we need to carry on with our life" he whispered as he entered the room a couple of hours later to see her lying in the bed dressed in his shirt with his book in her hands. "Kate what do you fancy for dinner".

"I'm not hungry" she declared as he looked at her. "I'm just having a freak out Rick, I'm allowed that once in a while okay" she announced as he nodded. "Look make what you fancy and I'll eat it".

"As long as that's okay with you" he declared as she nodded gently, a tear running down her cheek causing him to walk over and sit beside her. "Kate, I'm going to call Esposito and Ryan" he whispered.

"Why" she asked as he stared at her.

"Because" he whispered as he touched her cheek gently and kissed her. "He assaulted you and although you deal with murder they can question him for the death of your dad and can question him on all the assaults and kidnapping you originally" he announced as she sighed. "It'll take them three hours to get here" he declared as they heard a smash downstairs, her hand grabbing his shirt.

"Go on call them" she mumbled before kissing him. "Look, I'm going to go and see if I can talk to him Rick, we might be able to talk our way out of this".

"Kate are you crazy" he whispered as she stood there in his shirt. "Please put some more clothes on" he begged as she grabbed his dressing gown and put it on, staring at him as she stood there staring at him, the sound of movement downstairs causing her to walk over and kiss him. "Be careful". 

"Rick take your own advice" she declared as she walked out, shutting her eyes quickly as she breathed out and walked towards the stairs. She was going to get Demming for what he'd done to her and at the moment all she wanted was her gun which for some stupid reason she didn't have.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is appalling just to warn everyone. I'm so sorry that it's rubbish but I promise I'll make up for it afterwards due to the fact I've rewritten this one at least five times. Thank you again for all your reviews, they mean the world to me. **

Demming stood there watching as she walked down the stairs, her arms crossed as she stared at him. He'd always seen her as a beautiful woman and from the moment he'd met her he knew she was different. Her clear flirting with him had made it clear that she was interested and he hadn't held back. During their brief relationship they'd often gone to the gym to fight and ended up making out on the floor like teenagers and that's why he needed Kate, because she was special. But Richard Castle ruined that. Ruined everything he wanted and what he wanted was Katherine Beckett.

"How did you find me" she asked as he stared at her, a smile appearing on his face as he took her in completely.

"I'm a cop Kate, I just looked up Richard Castle and up came his addresses, everything a man needed to track down the woman who'd run off" he declared as she stared at him. "Now you've asked a question, I can ask one, how did you get here without your car keys".

"I have spares…" she mumbled as he nodded. "Why can't you just get over me Demming like every sane man on this planet?"

"So you've been with every man on this planet then Kate" he asked as she stared at him, frustrated about how he could make jokes at a time like this. "Come on Kate you know in your heart that Rick Castle isn't the right man for you".

"He's the perfect man for me, he makes me laugh, he tells me things and means them and he loves me, he really loves me more than any other man could" she declared as Demming hit over a vase, the sound of it smashing causing her to move up a step.

"He doesn't love you the way I love you Kate" Demming announced, staring at her as she stood there. "He wouldn't do what I've done for you Kate" he declared.

"What like killing my father" she asked, desperate to settle the argument that had been going on in her head. "Did you kill him Tom".

"Your dad doesn't matter now Kate, it's me and you that matters and I'm willing to give it another go because I love you" he announced, his voice the sweet and sexy tone she'd found appealing when she'd first met him in the precinct gym.

"Tom, I love Rick" she declared, desperately trying not to sound scared. "I love him and well I never felt anything like this for you, you were a bit of fun and it was fun but now, Tom I don't want you anymore".

"What because I got a little rough" he announced as she stared at him, watching him as he walked over and grabbed her wrist before she could more, he was always fast! "Kate all I want is for you to realise how stupid your being".

"Let go of my arm" she declared as he stared at her, pulling her closer to him, now feeling her shake in his arms. "We've called the police, they'll be here soon and they'll lock you away, lock you away for killing my dad and kidnapping me, oh and assaulting me" she screamed as he flipped her so his back was pressed against his, her hand being led to something in his, something hard and cold.

XOXOXO

"Rick" he heard her say from downstairs. "Rick come here" she announced and he stood up immediately, slightly worried because of how her voice had said it. "Richard" she screamed causing him to grab a shirt and put it on before heading down the stairs. As he was able to see the main room, he looked to see her standing in Demming's arms, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other clutched her hand around a gun, it was clear both their fingers were on the trigger, the end of it pointing up at him.

"Kate…" he mumbled as she stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Demming let her go".

"She doesn't love you Rick, she doesn't really love you, you're not good for her" he announced, his breath warm against Kate's neck as she stared, shutting her eyes to cover her fear. "You've changed her".

"At least I never hit or kick her, at least I've never hurt her like you've done Demming, how could any woman want you when you treat them like a punch bag" Rick declared as Kate bit her lip, feeling Demming's finger get tighter around the trigger.

"Tom please" she begged as he stared at her. "Please don't do this…".

"Tom just let her go" Rick declared. "What's she done to deserve this".

"Rick shut up" Kate announced, tears streaming down her face. "Please just once in your life shut up".

"Listen to her Rick, you need to learn to control that mouth of yours" Demming declared as his finger loosened on the trigger.

"Demming why don't you put the gun down and we'll talk, can't you see your scaring her" Rick asked as he walked down one more step, desperate to see the gun out of Kate's hand and have her back in his own arms. "Demming please, just put the gun down and we'll talk about everything".

"I don't want to talk about everything Castle, I want Kate back after you took her away from me" he hissed as she felt his finger get tighter around the trigger, knowing that he was so close to shooting. "I just want Kate back where she'll be loved and respected".

"I love and respect Kate more than anyone on this planet" Rick announced as Kate stared at him and shook her head. "Kate please" he begged as she stared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rick stop" she begged as the arm that Demming had around her waist got tighter causing her to gasp, Demming's lip slowly slipping to her neck as she shut her eyes in tears.

"Demming stop it" Rick announced as his lips moved slightly away and a smile appeared on his face. "Demming why don't you stop before it gets worse, you kidnap and assault her and then you kill her dad" he declared as Demming stared at him, Kate's eyes closed shut as Rick stared at her. "Just put the gun down".

"I don't think so" he announced as his slipped his hand from Kate's waist up to her breasts causing her to gasp as Demming smiled.

"Tom please" she sobbed. "Just end it now before it goes too far because you're already in shit" she declared as she stared at him. "Tom just end it now".

"Tom just let Kate go and end everything now" Rick begged as he thought about how upset Kate looked and how scared she looked. "Esposito and Ryan are on their way and they know everything you've done and they will arrest you".

"I don't care, I'll be gone before they arrive" Tom announced. "I came here for one thing" he declared as Kate stared at him and felt him move the gun further up to point at Rick completely causing Rick to stare as he realised what Tom Demming had come to the Hamptons for.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. **

The next moment went fast, the feeling of him forcing her finger onto the trigger and the sound of the gun going off and the gasp from the stairs went so fast that she couldn't keep track of what happened until it was done. Feeling Demming let her go; she ran up the stairs and sat behind him, her hands slipping to where his were clasped on his stomach, tears streaming down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry babe" she sobbed as he stared at her, his fingers slipping to her face covered in blood causing him to look down to where their hands were. "You're going to be okay, I'm going to make sure you're okay". Demming smiled as he watched the couple sat on the stairs and slipped the gun back into his pocket.

"Just think Kate, you just shot the man you love" he whispered as he walked out causing her to look up at the door he'd just walked out of, her vision blurred because of the tears that were streaming down her face, the feel of his blood on her hands making it worse.

"Kate" he mumbled as she stared at him, her hand pressed firmly against the wound as she continued to cry. "Don't cry" he whispered as she shook her head. "Please don't cry Kate, I don't want to see you sad".

"I never meant to shoot you, I wouldn't have done but he had his finger on mine and he's stronger and he made me, I'm so sorry" she sobbed as he groaned from the pain. "I'm going to call an ambulance okay, just don't move and press down on it tight" she begged as he stared at her, his hand slipping to her cheek and moving her closer to him.

"I don't want you to leave me Kate" he mumbled as she stared at him, tears in her eyes as she moved closer to him and kissed him gently. "Help me move down the stairs, I can't move by myself" he declared as she stared, deciding whether it would be clever to move it but quickly realised that him lying on the stairs wasn't the best plan either. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she half carried him down the stairs and helped him lie on the sofa, him groaning through the whole process. Grabbing her mobile, she dialled the ambulance as quickly and gave the needed information before crawling over to him and sitting beside him on the floor. "Kate this was never your fault".

"Rick, I shot you" she sobbed as she rested her head on the sofa and cried into it. "I… I love you".

"Kate I love you too" he whispered as she looked up and stared at him, tears in both their eyes. "I had so many plans".

"You still have them Rick" she declared as he stared at her. "You're going to get through this and are going to spend the rest of your life making mine a nightmare" she persisted, placing her hand on top of his as she got to her knees.

"I wanted to make an honest woman out of you one day Kate" he announced as she stared at him, slightly shocked. "I'd dreamt of it a couple of times, me and you getting married one day".

"Rick, there's still time" she whispered. "Maybe one day I'll let you make an honest woman out of me, I never thought I'd let someone in like I've let you in".

"What" he asked, the pain becoming unimaginable as he lay there staring at her.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you and I never thought I would" she admitted. "You've made me think of marriage and a family one day, you've changed me Castle" she declared as he smiled.

"You've changed me too" he mumbled as she kissed him gently, her tears falling onto his face. "I thought we discussed this, no crying".

"I'm sorry but I can't lose you Rick not when we've just started this, you can't just bloody sod off and abandon me gain" she sobbed as he stared at her and sighed, one of his hands slipping to her face, covering her in his blood. "Rick please…".

"Kate we're going to be fine, I promise and what do you mean again" he asked as she stared at him and sighed.

"The time I left Demming, I was going to tell you that I liked you and there you were with your ex-wife sodding off up here" she announced as he laughed. "And then you waltz back into my life and here we are, with me loving you so much".

"I love you too Kate" he declared as she smiled. "Look Kate, I want you to look after Alexis, she loves you and I want to know there's someone decent looking after her".

"What about your mother" she asked.

"I said decent" he laughed as she smiled and kissed him. "I just want to know you two have each other".

"Rick, nothing's going to happen to you, they're going to make you better and I'm going to track down that son of a bitch and kill him myself" she announced causing him to grasp her hand. "Rick…".

"Don't turn into him Kate, let the guys do it, don't get involved this time" he begged as she nodded, her lips slowly moving against his as she continued to cry. "We're going to get through this Kate" he whispered. "And then I'm going to think of a way to get you off work so we can have a holiday to get over our horrific ordeal".

"You just want to see me in a bikini" she laughed as he smiled.

"What sane man wouldn't" he asked as she kissed him again, the tears slowly stopping as she realised that he was a fighter. "Kate when the ambulance gets here, call Alexis for me, tell her what's happened and make sure she's okay".

"Okay" she mumbled as he smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Sitting in the corner of the room, she felt the tears run down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head against her knees. As she heard the front door open, she looked up to see the shadow of two men on the floor.

"Beckett" she heard Esposito ask causing her to stand as she remembered her name and remembered who she was, she was Detective Katherine Beckett and no one could take that away from her. "Oh my god are you okay" he asked as he ran over and pulled her into his arms, the tears running down her cheeks as she stood there in his arms. "What's happened".

"I shot Rick… I shot him and they took him to the hospital but he asked me to stay, to stay and wait for you" she whispered. "I shot him" she sobbed as he continued to hold her, not believing what she was saying as Ryan joined them.

"Look Beckett, why don't we take you to the hospital, we're here now so it's alright" Ryan declared as Kate moved from Esposito's arms into her other partners, desperate to make sure they were real and she wasn't making them up. "Are you okay" he asked as she nodded into his shoulder, a smile appearing on her face as she realised they were here and that things were going to be okay.

"I'm fine, it's Rick who isn't" she mumbled, desperately trying to stop herself from crying again, she hated people seeing cry and she'd only just got used to Rick seeing her cry and feeling comfortable with it but she wasn't sure whether she was comfortable with her two partners seeing her over emotional. "I just need to make sure Rick's okay, oh god I haven't called Alexis" she mumbled as she grabbed her mobile, shaking as she held onto it. Grabbing the phone out of her hand, Javier stared at the woman in front of him and sighed.

"I'll call Alexis when we get to the hospital, right now let's get you to Castle" he declared as she stared at him. "Why hadn't you told us about you two".

"Because we weren't ready, we were just getting together and all this shit started" she mumbled as he pulled her into a hug. "Demming happened and everything got ruined and now Rick's probably fighting for his life because of me" she whispered onto his shoulder as he sighed and led her towards the car.

XOXOXO 

Walking in, she stared as she saw him lying there attached to a million machines causing her to walk over slowly and sit in the chair beside him, sighing as she did.

"Rick" she asked as she heard him groan. "Rick, I'm so sorry" she mumbled as he groaned again causing her to sigh. "I should have found a way to stop him, it's my entire fault, and I just froze up" she declared, knowing she was most likely talking to herself. "I've never felt this way about anyone Rick and I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to do because I'm not used to it, normally I'm just saving you because you've been an idiot and got yourself in a stupid situation but… this time" she mumbled as he groaned causing her to look over and see him staring at her.

"Please carry on" he whispered as she laughed and shook her head, half in shock. "You okay" he asked.

"Why are you asking me that, I'm supposed to be asking you that, you were the one who got shot remember" she announced as he looked down at his stomach.

"How could I forget" he laughed as she smiled. "But are you okay, I don't want you blaming yourself" he declared as she smiled and kissed his forehead, her hand slipping into his.

"I'm fine" she mumbled as he smiled. "As good as I can be when my boyfriend's been shot by my ex" she declared as he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Did they say if there's any permanent damage or any major damage or any damage at all" she whispered, terrified that she had hurt him more than what was obvious.

"Kate" he whispered as he held her hand. "I'm going to be fine; the bullet missed any vital organs or major things and well a few stitches and a removal of the bullet and look at me I'm practically fine".

"Rick you're not fine, I shot you" she announced as he groaned and stared at her. "I should never have done something to stop him".

"Beckett shut up, it wasn't your fault it was that psycho's fault and when they catch him their going to lock him away forever because of what he's done" he declared causing her to nod slowly. "Anyway did you call Alexis because she's going to kill me for this" he announced as she stared.

"Esposito's calling her now" she whispered as he smiled and sighed. "They'll want to see you soon, they're worried about you".

XOXOXO

"What have you got yourself into Castle" Esposito laughed as he entered the room to see him lying in the bed staring at the ceiling. "Getting yourself shot, what were you doing".

"I never meant to get myself shot" he moaned as the two men sat down and smiled at him. "Where's Beckett" he asked.

"She's gone to get herself a coffee" Ryan announced as Rick sighed and shut his eyes. "She's in shock; we've never seen her cry like that".

"Have we even seen her cry before" Javier asked as Kevin shrugged, trying to remember. "Well, she needed a coffee and something with sugar".

"I don't blame her" Rick mumbled. "I've never seen her like that in my life".

"Well you were bleeding to death practically in her arms after she apparently shot her, what's that all about Rick, what were doing to make her that angry" Javier asked as Kevin stared.

"Demming forced her hand on the trigger, it wasn't her but she won't stop blaming herself" Rick moaned. "I can't wait till Demming gets locked up, the barstad".

"Are you saying that because he shot you or because he's hurt Beckett" Ryan asked as Rick stared at him.

"Because he hurt Kate of course, he beat her up, kidnapped her and killed her father and then shot me just because she decided she didn't want to be with him, he's a psycho and I can't wait for him to just get locked behind bars forever" Rick explained as the two men nodded, the door opening and revealing Kate with a coffee in her hand. "Hello".

"Hey" she mumbled as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What did Alexis say".

"There on their way" Javier declared as Kate nodded slowly. "Martha's panicking and Alexis is terrified but I told her that you weren't in any serious danger" he declared as Rick sighed.

"So what's hospital coffee like" Rick asked as she groaned. "Not as good as the work coffee" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "See I think the only reason this woman loves me is because I give her decent coffee".

"Of course" she laughed, a smile appearing on her face. "That's the only reason why I like you Richard" she declared as she turned to look at her colleagues. "How's Lanie" she asked.

"Annoyed at you for running off and not telling her where you went but I texted her about what happened and she says if you want she'll drive up here" Javier explained as she nodded.

"Tell her not to worry" she whispered as he nodded and smiled as she felt Rick's hand tapping on her leg causing her to stare at him. "What's up with you".

"I just realised I can now write a half decent shooting recovery in my next Nikki Heat, what do you think Rook gets shot and Nikki is lying distraught beside him" he laughed as she glared at him and smiled weakly. "Okay maybe not, I know what happens when I make you look over emotional".

"Anything you do in those books Castle get asked about" she laughed. "Especially sex scenes".

"Oh but you love them, you love the steamy words I write" he laughed as the two men cleared their throats.

"We are still here you know" Kevin declared.


	29. Chapter 29

"Dad" Alexis screamed as she ran into the room and flung her arms around Rick's neck, a smile appearing on her face as the tears streamed down her cheeks, the door opening once more to reveal Martha who lent against the wall and crossed her arms.

"My son the drama queen" Martha muttered as Rick stared at her, Alexis clinging to him as she continued to sob.

"Thank you mother dear" Rick laughed as Martha smiled at him and beamed before walking over slowly and kissing his forehead gently and sighing. "I appreciate your love and care in my hour of need" he declared as she rolled her eyes and sat in a nearby chair.

"Dad where's Kate, is she alright, she didn't get hurt did she" Alexis asked as she stared at her father who patted her hand and sighed. "Oh my god is Kate okay" Alexis panicked as Rick shook his head causing Alexis to shut her eyes as the door opened and Kate walked in.

"Sorry am I interrupting" Kate asked as Alexis opened her eyes and stared from the woman in the doorway to her dad, a smile appearing on his face as she frowned.

"Dad you horrible liar" Alexis announced as she hit him gently and he stuck his tongue out at her, a smile appearing on his face as she groaned. Climbing off the bed, she smiled before she ran over and hugged Kate who smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, although I wish dad was worse off right now".

"What's he done" Kate declared as she stared at Rick who smiled at her. "You're supposed to be relaxing and making sure you get back into good health Mr Castle".

"Yes, seeing that you have a book tour coming up" Martha declared causing him to grab the blanket and pull it over his head. "Richard Alexander Rogers you do this every time there's a book tour, I don't care if you've been shot, in three weeks' time you will be well enough to sit and read an extract and smile for some photographs" Martha declared as he groaned under the blanket again causing Kate to smile.

"Oh don't worry Martha, I'll make sure he's up and running for these tours of yours" she announced as he pulled the blanket down and stared at her.

"Kate you're supposed to be on my side, as my girlfriend you're supposed to stick up for me occasionally and especially now I've been shot" he declared as she shrugged, a smile on her face as she did. She was feeling better because Rick was feeling better and being surrounded by a loving family seemed to be rubbing off on her slightly.

"Rick I'm only on your side when it's a good cause" she announced as Alexis laughed. "And I'm sorry but you've been annoying me at my work so it's about right that you go on the annoying bit of yours".

"But I won't have you there with me" he declared as she shook her head.

"Why don't you go as well Kate, it's not like you don't need a break to after everything that's happened" Martha suggested as Rick smiled.

"I like that plan" Rick declared causing Kate to groan. "Come on Kate, when I was lying on that sofa bleeding everywhere I promised I'd take you away and what's better than a Castle book tour".

"Umm, let me think" she announced as the room went silent. "Not going on a Castle book tour and having a nice relaxing time after all the rubbish that I've been going through".

"And what about me then Katherine, I've been shot and I would like to spend some time getting to know my girlfriend slightly better without the stress of work or a maniac ruining it" Rick declared as Martha put her hands on Alexis'' shoulder.

"Let's go and have a coffee Alexis, leave these two to have a good old bicker" Martha announced as she led her granddaughter out of the room causing Kate to stare at Rick who was looking at her.

"You've chirped up for a man who was shot only a few hours ago" she muttered as he laughed and smiled at her, his smile causing her to groan.

"Look Kate you know you want to come on this tour with me, just me and you without the work and without having to think about Demming or life really" he declared as she stared. "You know that you want too Kate and you know I'm not going to give up until you say yes".

"Rick, you know what book tours and I'm not stupid, I've worked with you for three years, there stress and being pushed around and schedules and I would rather be at work than being pushed around because it's not fitting in with everyone else's times" she declared as he sighed, watching her as she sat down and stared at him. "And anyway you know I don't give in easily".

XOXOXO

"Have you two stopped arguing yet" Alexis asked as she stared at the couple who were completely separate, Kate completely submerged in a book Esposito had had in his car and Rick was fast asleep.

"Yeah we've stopped but only because your dad's meds kicked in, I think he's the only man I know who can talk for the whole of America and still keep going" she laughed as Alexis laughed and walked in, sitting down in the free seat beside Kate. "Are you okay, I guess this is a shock for you".

"He's going to be okay, that's all that matters" she mumbled as Kate nodded, her arm wrapping around the girl slowly as Alexis sighed and rested against her. "I was terrified when I found out he'd been shot, I was scared I'd never get to say goodbye and tell him how much I'd miss him" Alexis whispered as Kate sighed, the memories of her mother and fathers untimely deaths flooding back to her. "But it doesn't matter because he's fine and as you seem to be saying he's being his normal self" Alexis mumbled.

"Yeah" Kate sighed as Rick groaned and opened his eyes, staring at the two women who were looking at him. "Evening…".

"Those doctors are trying to kill me Kate, I think you should arrest them, they must not like my books" he announced as she sighed and walked over, kissing his forehead as she did.

"Rick, it's pain medication it does the same thing to everyone, there's no need for you to feel special" she laughed as he smiled at her, Alexis watching as she saw the look in her dad's eyes as he stared at Kate. She'd never seen him look at someone like that and she knew that it meant Kate was special to him, more special than any other woman he'd been with and she'd prayed for weeks that he wouldn't screw up what he had because in her opinion, Kate Beckett was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Alexis you're thinking about something" he declared as Alexis looked up and nodded. "Want to tell me or are you going to leave me contemplating".

"Dad, you're supposed to be resting" Alexis mumbled. "Asking questions and getting into arguments doesn't exactly fit with that does it" she announced as Rick groaned, knowing sometimes his daughter was more adult than he was but he knew he'd never want to change her because she was perfect just the way she was and he loved her more than anything in the world.

"I agree with Alexis Rick and if you don't start doing what the doctors order, we'll leave you alone with your mother and see how you survive with her discussing the plans of the book tour" Kate declared as Rick sighed and shut his eyes. "Rick if you don't rest you won't get better and if you don't get better there's not even a slight possibility of me coming on this tour with you" she teased as he stared at her.

"Wait, does that mean you're thinking about" he asked as she winked and sat down in the chair next to Alexis, pulling her book out once more so she could stop herself from staring at a rather pleased with himself Rick.


	30. Chapter 30

Staring at her as she sat in the chair asleep, he smiled as he thought about everything this woman had given him in one day. She'd given herself to him and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how he'd made love to such a beautiful woman only a few hours before being shot by her ex. She'd given him hope as well, hope for a future together. _"You've made me think of marriage and children one day"_. The words kept repeating in his head and he couldn't help but smile as he realised how important Kate really was to him. Hearing her groan he watched her blink and stare at him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Were you watching me because that's just plain creepy" she announced as he laughed. "How are you feeling".

"Better, less like death" he whispered as she smiled and walked over, looking around to see if there was anybody standing outside the door before she allowed herself to sit down next to him on the bed. "Why did you do that".

"Do what" she asked as he sighed, his hand holding hers slowly as she looked down at them.

"Why did you look to see if anyone was watching" he asked, slightly annoyed at the fact she was still trying to hide their relationship when it was clear to everyone who was there at they were in one. "Everyone whose here knows Kate, there's no reason to hide it".

"I just want it being blurted out somewhere Rick and the papers getting hold of it" she declared as he groaned, shutting his eyes as he did causing her to move closer. "Rick I just want it to be just you and me for a while, so we can work out how we're going to do this".

"Kate have you ever thought about not thinking about it but instead doing what you want" he asked, his eyes still shut as she sighed. "When I was watching you sleep, all I could think about was how much I love you".

"You know I love you too Rick" she whispered as he sighed. "Don't you" she asked.

"Of course I do but Kate I would stand in the middle of the street and scream that I love you for the whole world to hear if I knew it was what you wanted but I don't have a clue what you want from me, making love to you Kate was one of the best things I've ever done" he announced as she stared at him, his eyes opening as she smiled.

"Can I…" she asked as he sighed and opened his arms, allowing her to lie down next to him and his arm to wrap around her, her head resting gently against his shoulder as she tried to avoid hitting his wound. "Do you want me on this book tour" she asked as he nodded gently.

"I want you there because you'll be the only good bit about it" he declared as she laughed. "Come on you try reading the same chapter of the book you spent hours writing over and over again in different places in the country, it's tedious" he moaned as she looked at him. .

"You really have it hard, it's not like I'm chasing down criminals who've killed someone am I Rick" she laughed as he sighed and slipped her hand into his again. "Are you serious about this Rick, are you serious about us".

"Of course I am, you know that" he declared as she nodded. "You've had a knock Kate and you're scared and I know what happened with Demming has made you feel rubbish" he whispered as she nodded again. "But I will never hurt you like that and if I can I will never hurt you anyway" he declared as she smiled into his shirt as she shut her eyes.

XOXOXO

Alexis smiled as she entered the room to see her dad lying there with Kate sleeping in his arms. Smiling up at his daughter, he sighed as she down in the chair nearest him and pulled out the manuscript of his first couple of chapters for the new book.

"You're not going to read that here are you" he moaned. "I think that's my worst work Alexis, I might redo the whole thing".

"Dad I think some bits of it are brilliant" she admitted, a smirk appearing on Rick's face. "I'm not kidding, the scene you wrote between Rook and Nikki in the rain was completely mesmerising and you know I don't say that very often" she declared as he stared at his daughter and smiled. "Let me guess, you wrote that after being with Kate" she announced as he nodded, smiling down at the woman who was lying next to him, perfectly at peace. "She's good for you dad".

"I know, I like to think that I'm good for her but that's still being questioned" he declared as Alexis beamed, enjoying the fact her father was so happy even though he'd been shot and had nearly died only a few hours ago. Hearing a small whisper from Kate, he looked down desperate to see whether what he believed he heard was true.

"Rick" she mumbled again in her sleep as she moved closer to him, a smile appearing on his face as he fell in love with her more. Groaning again, she finally opened her eyes and stared at what her head was resting against, smiling as she took in his shirt before looking up and smiling at him even more. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hello beautiful" he declared as she bit her lip gently, feeling slightly embarrassed at his words. "Don't be embarrassed it's just you and me" he declared causing Alexis to clear her throat, the noise causing Kate to sit up. "Oh and Alexis of course" he laughed.

"Hey" Alexis announced as a smile appeared on Kate's face, her cheeks still slightly red.

"Hi" Kate mumbled, Rick sitting up behind her slowly and wrapping an arm around her as he sighed, happy to be in the company of the two women he loved most. "I'm going to go and get a coffee".

"No, I'll do it I want one anyway" Alexis declared before she left the room quickly leaving the couple alone.

"I'm quite capable of getting a coffee" Kate whispered, wondering why Alexis had left so quickly.

"I know" he whispered as he pulled her down so she was back in his arms, looking up at him. "But she's done it so we can have a moment alone" he admitted as she smiled.

"Castle, it wasn't part of your plan to seduce me was it" she asked as he shook his head and beamed.

"Although if it's working…" he whispered as she laughed and kissed him. "I want to treat you Kate, I want to show you all the places you've never been too and kiss you and make love to you in each one" he mumbled onto her lips as she smiled, rolling her eyes however as she did. "Don't you believe me".

"Rick, I do believe you, I just don't think I'm going to have the time to go with you" she whispered as he groaned. "You know how much time I'm at work for because you're there most of it too" she added as he nodded.

"Maybe a holiday" he asked as she nodded.

"Maybe one day yes" she whispered as he sighed. "When you've recovered".


	31. Chapter 31

Entering the house that he loved so dearly, he smiled relieved to be out of hospital and even more relieved that he had more time off work to spend with the woman who was with him. Turning his head slowly, he smiled at Kate who slowly smiled back, the smile honest and gentle but loving, the sort of smile that gave him the confidence that Kate cared about him. Shutting the door, Kate sighed before walking over and kissing him gently, enjoying the emptiness of the house compared to the speed and filled rooms of the hospital, his hands slipping gently to her shirt buttons, this action causing her to pull away.

"The doctor said you needed to rest" she whispered as he groaned. "So go upstairs and get to bed" she ordered, her tone the professional ordering tone she used at work which she knew would make him do what she wanted, the look on his face confirming her queries as he slowly walked towards the stairs, stopping half way up. "What's the matter" she asked, running up behind him quickly and stopping as she stared at the blood stain on the cream carpet. "I'll clean it up later" she whispered onto his neck, his head shaking.

"You don't have to do that Kate, I'll get a professional in to do it" he declared, his hand slipping hers into its grasp as he led her upstairs into the main bedroom, stopping when they both in the room. "What are you going to do while I'm confined to bed" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face as she shrugged.

"I might go and read a book, leave you alone to rest for a bit" she declared her voice sincere and full of determination. She was going to make him rest and make him get better as quick as she could, she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty of his injuries. "You need to get better Richard and if that means full separation, I will go to doing that" she added before leaving the room, a smile on her face as she headed towards the room that was filled from corner to corner with his books.

XOXOXO

When Rick Castle woke up four hours later, his head ached and he wanted to curse the medication that kept knocking him out every time he took them and the noise that ran through the house worried him. It was almost silent but the sound of groans nerved him, this nervous feeling causing him to climb out of the bed. Walking out of the room, he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down, taking in the sight of Kate scrubbing the carpet, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to look at the floor.

"Kate" he whispered, almost silently so it wasn't heard. "Kate" he asked again, this time slightly louder. "Kate" he announced, her eyes looking up and staring at him. "I told you not to do it".

"I'm sorry I just couldn't" she whispered as he sat down at the top of the stairs and patted the space next to him, hinting for her to join him, her taking up this hint and slowly sitting herself beside him, her hands and clothes soaked from the water she'd been practically throwing onto the stairs. "I had to get rid of it Rick, sorry if I've destroyed your carpet" she mumbled as he laughed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"I couldn't give a toss about the carpet woman, I only care that you're okay" he whispered as she nodded and sighed, her head resting against his shoulder while she closed her eyes, feeling herself relax in his presence. "We're going to be okay" he mumbled, desperately wanting to calm them both and end all the rubbish that had happened. "We're going to get through this".

"I know" she mumbled, looking up slowly and smiling. "I know it just, it's not exactly the way I imagined Rick" she laughed as he smiled, the smile the cheeky one she'd fallen in love with all these years ago. "But I never imagined falling for one of my favourite writers" she whispered, the smile on her face making his larger as he held her close to him, the comfort of his touch causing her to open her eyes slowly and sigh.

"Favourite writers hey" he announced, the smirk on his face growing as the redness of her cheeks grew with her embarrassment. "Well you're my favourite cop Beckett" he declared causing her to giggle lightly. "I mean it, you are the nicest, best, sexiest cop I know" he whispered, knowing he would end up digging himself into a hole which she'd quite happily bury him in if he carried on. "Anyway…".

"Maybe you should call your daughter, tell her you're alright" she suggested, knowing Alexis would be desperately waiting information on her father's recovery. "I'll get us a drink and then maybe we could cuddle and watch a film" she suggested, knowing that the last section would get his attention more than anything else. "But, I want a bath first" she declared before getting up and running into the bathroom, leaving him on the stairs trying to work out what had just happened.

XOXOXO

Hearing a knock at the door, Kate looked up from the book she was clutching in her hand and now deeply involved in to the now slightly open door in the corner where Rick's head was poking through the gap, a smile on his face.

"You're supposed to be resting Richard" she announced, the smile on his face still strong as he shrugged off her comment, acting like he hadn't hurt it as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Who said you were allowed in here".

"Well seeing that it's my house" he declared.

"But seeing that I'm your girlfriend…" she whispered before biting her bottom lip. She'd never classed herself like that before, at least not with Rick. "I… umm…" she began to whisper, not noticing him walk over and kneel beside the bathtub until she finished and stared at him. "What are you doing".

"Looking at my beautiful girlfriend" he mumbled, kneeling up slowly as he touched her cheek, pulling her gently close to him before he slipped his lips onto hers, both their eyes shutting at the same time as they allowed themselves to deepen the kiss, her leaning back in the water while he moved further forward, the bath restricting him from getting any closer like he wanted, a groan escaping from his lips causing her to giggle gently.

"Maybe when you're better" she whispered onto his lips, her eyes slowly opening to see his staring right back at her. "I'll let you but not now, not when you're supposed to be resting and getting better for your book tour" she declared, her eyes shutting once again as she relaxed.

"You had to ruin the moment by doing that didn't you" he moaned, his tone similar to a child. "I was really enjoying that Kate and then you mention that stupid book tour" he declared causing her to look at him, confusion covering her face as he leant against the wall and crossed his arms, his actions once again similar to that of a young child.

"I thought you liked your book tours Rick, loads of women flinging themselves at you wanting you to sign their chests" she moaned, no smile on her face as she found herself jealous of the amount of women interested in him and attracted to him, most of them more attractive than her, a fear of losing him again now replacing her jealousy.

"But none of them are you" he whispered, the words causing her to stare at him. "I don't want to sign anyone's chest but yours Kate but I don't think you'd appreciate that" he laughed, the smile coming back to her face once again. "Anyway I sort of stopped signing chests when I realised I was falling for you, also Alexis kept saying it was inappropriate and I didn't want to be an embarrassing dad" he whispered.

"Rick you're an embarrassing dad without even trying" she mumbled causing him to stare at her. "But we love that about you" she announced, watching him walk over to her before he pushed her head up gently and kissed her, the touch of his lips on hers soft and gentle, but still showing what he felt for her. "Where are you going" she asked as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go and wait for you in bed" he whispered, the smile on his face innocent and sincere as she smiled and nodded gently, watching him walk away slowly.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm not sure about this chapter, but I've had major writers block with this story as you might have realised when you see how long it's taken me to write something. **

Entering the bedroom, she smiled as she saw him lying on the bed fast asleep. His head buried into the pillow, his breathing soft and regular, the sight of him asleep calming. Pulling her clothes off slowly, she dressed herself in his shirt that was draped across the chair before moving herself onto the bed. Lying herself next to him, she sighed as she shut her eyes desperate for sleep to take her over. She'd been so absorbed in her book that she had read it right through to the end, not noticing the time until she had put it down on the table and looked up at the clock, realising how the book had taken her into the early hours of the morning. Hearing him groan, a smile appeared on her face as his arm wrapped around her, his body moving closer to hers. She loved the closeness they now both shared, physically and emotionally and she was surprised at how well she was dealing with him becoming involved in her life.

"Rick" she whispered, hearing a groan once more. "Rick I love you" she mumbled, hearing yet another groan slip from his lips. As everything went silent she sighed before sitting up, the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs nerving her. Since everything had happened with Demming she was more nervous about those little noises a house had and hearing the door open and close made her heart beat a little faster. Climbing out of bed, she walked towards the door and pulled it open, regretting the loud squeak it made when she walked through into the cold landing, walking towards the stairs, her heart beating faster and faster until she was unable to count the number of beats. Slipping down the stairs, she sighed as she saw the familiar teenager standing at the bottom staring up at her, making her realise how inappropriately dressed she was to be standing in front of Rick's daughter. "You scared me" she admitted.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone, I just got here" Alexis mumbled. "I just couldn't think about anything other than you and dad and I just had to be with you guys" she admitted causing Kate to walk further down and hug her. "I hope that's okay".

"It's fine, but your dad won't be happy when he finds out what time you got here, you know he'll worry" Kate announced. "How did you get here?" she asked, desperately needing to know whether the teenager was safe and had been safe.

"I got dad's driver to drive me, dad trusts him and so do I so I knew I would be okay" Alexis declared causing Kate to nod slowly, now knowing the teenager was smart enough not to get herself into any extremely dangerous conditions, unlike her father. Hearing the door upstairs open and close, Kate sighed, watching as Castle appeared at the top of the stairs dressed only in his boxers and stare down at them.

"Alexis?" he asked as his daughter ran up the stairs and hugged him, a smile appearing on Kate's face as she watched the two of them together, the innocence and love between them so clear to anyone to watch and it made her jealous to see that sort of love, a love she thought in her mind that she might one day want. "What are you doing here Pumpkin?".

"I was worried about you" Alexis admitted, looking down at the floor as Rick continued to hold her close. "I hated the idea of you two being here when he's still out there…" she mumbled causing Rick to sigh, holding his daughter as close as he could. His Alexis, his precious little girl who'd he forced home without a care on how she'd feel.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought" he whispered, pressing a kiss onto her head gently. "Look you go to bed and I'll make you a hot chocolate and then we'll all go to sleep" he declared, looking from his daughter down to the woman who was stood downstairs, watching them.

XOXOXO

Entering the kitchen, she smiled watching him make the hot chocolates for the three of them, the look of pure concentration on his face making her sigh.

"You're a great dad Castle" she declared, her voice making him turn and sigh. "You love her more than anything in this world and it's obvious" she whispered, walking over to him slowly, his arms wrapping around her waist as they stood there in silence for a while. "Would you ever think about doing it again?" she asked.

"What again?" he whispered as the kettle boiled causing him to move away and pour water onto the powder. "Kate?" he asked, spinning a spoon around in the liquid, watching it move as well.

"Would you think about having another baby?" she asked causing him to look up at her in shock, his hand resting on the side as she stared. "I mean, if the opportunity came along would you want another baby" she whispered.

"I would love another baby, I would love to have another child one day" he declared, "Perhaps even with you if you would want that one day" he whispered, his hand slipping hers into it, the smile growing on both their faces.

"Maybe one day" she whispered. "I've never seen myself as the maternal sort" she declared, staring at him as he moved away and continued to make the drinks. "But being with you and seeing you with Alexis, I think maybe one day I'd like that" she declared as he smiled.

"Now, do you mind if I take this up to Alexis and meet you upstairs" he whispered as she nodded gently, watching him walk away with his daughters hot chocolate.

XOXOXO

"Alexis Castle, I am not impressed that you got yourself driven all the way up here in the middle of the night but I'm glad you're here" he declared as he seated himself in the chair beside his daughter's bed, watching her as she took the hot chocolate from him and smiled down at the liquid. "I've missed you" he declared honestly, knowing he didn't have to lie to his daughter.

"I missed you too dad" she mumbled, putting the mug down slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling. "So you and Detective Beckett are getting awfully close dad" she announced, fishing for information just like her grandmother did.

"How do you mean?" he asked, the smile on his face however remaining perfectly large.

"Well, she was dressed only in your shirt and you only in your boxers and you were both able to look each other in the eyes without blushing must mean that you're getting close" Alexis declared, the smile on her face innocent as her eyes told the true story of her exhaustion, this wasn't going unnoticed.

"How about, I promise to tell you about me and Kate in the morning once you've had a good night's sleep?" he asked as she nodded, lying down on the bed quickly. "I love you pumpkin" he declared before leaving the room to see Kate standing there smiling at him, their hot chocolates in her hands. "I could imagine this happening a lot more often".

"Imagine what?" she asked, the smirk on his face indicating that he was thinking about something to do with the two of them.

"You standing in my house dressed in my shirt, holding drinks" he declared as she rolled her eyes. "It's a seriously sexy image".

"I hope you see more in this than sex Rick" she declared. "I want more from this than sex" she declared as he nodded, pulling her close but being gentle so not to knock over the boiling liquid. "I want to have a chance with you Rick, a life".

"Kate, I want to spend my life with you, is that enough of a hint" he asked as she nodded, the smile growing. "I want to grow old with you, hopefully if you haven't killed me by then" he laughed, her cheeks turning a tint of red at the idea. "I want to one day father children with you and watch them grow up and be as beautiful as you" he declared as she stared at him. "Kate I've been thinking about this sort of a life with you for a while" he whispered, shocking her even more before she kissed him gently. "I'm guessing I said something good" he announced causing her to nod.

"You said exactly the right thing" she mumbled. "Even though your imagination is starting to scare me slightly".


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for your reviews, they were greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

Staring at her as she slept in the crook of his arm, her head resting against his chest, a small smile covering her face, he began to think of the discussion they'd had earlier. Kate Beckett wanted one day to maybe have his baby and he couldn't help but think about it. Kate Becektt pregnant with his child, the idea terrified him as he thought of raging hormones on top of her more than occasional want to shoot him and he had to look down at her once more to remind himself that most of the time she just meant it as a threat. He knew Kate was talking about having kids in a future a long time away yet, he knew she wasn't ready yet but he couldn't help but smile at the idea of having another family with the woman in his arms. Groaning, she opened her eyes and stared up at Rick who was already looking at her causing her to laugh and hit him gently.

"Why are you staring at me Castle? You need to stop doing it, it's freaky" she announced as he smiled at her before kissing her gently, her lips lingering just above his as they moved away. "God I hate it when you do that" she mumbled.

"Why?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Just makes me realise I'd do anything for you" she announced before kissing him again. "And that you're perfect for me" she declared as he smiled and kissed her once more. "I can't wait for all this to be over Rick, I can't wait for him to get caught so we can get on with our lives" she announced before there was a bang downstairs, causing her to sit up in panic.

"Kate, it's Alexis, she's probably trying to carry a pile of books up the stairs and has dropped them, she does that a lot when she's here" he whispered as he sat up behind her and slowly kissed her shoulder blades causing her to smile. "He won't hurt you again Kate, I won't let him".

"It's not me who got shot though was it?" she declared causing her to turn and look at him as he lay down on the bed, her staring down at him as she ran her fingers down his chest to the bandages. "It would kill me to lose you Rick and that's what's got me worried, he knows that" she whispered before kissing just above his bandages, a small smile appearing on his face as she finally lay herself back in the crook of his arm. "And if you died who would father my future children? It can't be just anyone you know" she laughed causing him to smile and laugh also.

"Can't it? Why not?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"Well he's got be funny and know how to make me laugh" she whispered as she stared at him. "And he's got to be absolutely gorgeous because I can't have an ugly man fathering my children, although I'd love them whatever they'd look like and finally, I have to be deeply and madly in love with them" she declared before kissing him. "And unfortuantly you're the only man who ticks all those boxes so it has to be you" she laughed.

"Kate do you realise something" he whispered causing her to stare at him. "We're discussing children, you know the two of us having children and we haven't even been going out for that long" he laughed causing her to smile.

"Well everyone did say we were dating without knowing it for the past three years" she laughed before kissing him slowly. "And I guess after three years of dating, it's alright to be discussing things like future children" she whispered as he lifted the blanket up and started looking under it causing her to watch him confused. "Rick what are you doing?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Checking to see whether there's a camera or something recording this so you can embarrass me with this later when you tell me your joking" he declared causing her to roll her eyes, before going under the duvet and staring at him.

"Rick why would I put a camera in bed with us?" she asked causing him to laugh. "Anyway it's not like I'm saying lie me down and get me pregnant now, is it Rick?" she declared causing him to laugh again at the idea. "I'm just saying I'd like it one day".

"What you'd like me to make you lie down and father your children?" he laughed causing her to bite her lip as she took in what she'd said.

"Okay maybe a bit more romantically than that, but yes one day I'd like to have children and it seems even more positive with you as the father, now can we change the conversation?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"What about marriage? What's your opinion on that right now?" he asked causing her to turn and look at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed before kissing him and climbing out of bed and pulling the shirt of his she'd worn last night back on, leaving him completely speechless.


	34. Chapter 34

Sitting outside, she sighed as she looked out on the beach, enjoying the perfect image in front of her. She loved the peace and the fact that although someone was out there wanting to kill her who had also tried to kill Rick, she could feel some sort of peace out here. Laughing as Alexis ran past her and onto the beach, she couldn't help and enjoy the family she was now involved in and think about the family that there one day might be. Touching her stomach she thought about for the first time what it actually might be like to be a mother to a child, to have a family to love, to come home to life and not just the memory of death. Hearing her phone ring, she looked down and picked it up, by habit not looking at the caller ID.

"Beckett" she announced as she began to drum her fingers against the floor.

"Hello Kate" a voice declared causing her to tense as she listened the familiar strong masculine voice down the phone, the man who was in her nightmares. She could feel a sting run through her body as she remembered the beatings and the man who'd held her to him and made her shoot a gun at the man she was in love with.

"Demming" she whispered causing him to laugh.

"I always love it when you say my name Kate" he declared causing her to bite her lips. "How's Castle? I heard he didn't die, a shame really because that would have made everything easier, it's just going to be harder when it ends for you" he announced causing her to stare down the beach at Alexis who was sat there with a book on her lap.

"There's people looking for you Demming, you're going to get caught" she announced, desperately trying to sound strong. "They're going to catch you, you know that right, why not just give up? Why not just end it now before it goes too far?".

"What you think Ryan and Esposito are going to be able to catch me? Come on Kate you know they can't do a job properly without you there bossing them around" he declared. "There useless without you Kate, you're the only thing that keeps that department running, it would never work without you" he declared as she felt a tear run down her cheek. "You're never going to get away from me Katie, soon you'll see me again when he's out of the picture" he announced as she stared at him, listening as he laughed. "I love you Kate" he declared before hanging out causing her to gasp for breath, tears in her eyes. Picking up the phone, she sighed as she tried to get a grip of everything before dialling Esposito's number.

"Esposito" she heard him announce as she sighed.

"It's Beckett, I want you to trace the last call to this number" she declared. "He rang me, Demming rang me" she whispered as she heard Esposito swear and hit something. "Just trace the call Esposito" she announced before sighing.

"We'll find him Beckett" he announced as she sat there in silence. "Just keep yourself safe Kate, both of you and try to forget about what's going, we all know you need the break from this" he declared causing her to sigh as she tried to think about relaxing herself when Demming was still out there. Still out there trying to hurt both her and the man she was in love with.

"Thanks" she whispered before he hung up. Putting her phone down, she sighed as she thought about everything that was happening and then the one thing she wanted. The one thing she needed right now.

XOXOXO

Slipping upstairs, she stared at him as he stood looking out of the window dressed in his boxers. Standing there in silence for a moment, she felt a tear run down her cheek before she wiped it away with her finger, desperately trying to keep control of herself. He couldn't see that something was wrong. Walking behind him, she sighed as she pressed her lips against his neck causing him to groan as he turned to face her, their lips colliding as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her kisses getting more intense.

"Hey, hey what's happened to you?" he asked as he moved away as she continued to kiss his neck. "Kate, you're hiding something from me" he announced causing her to move away from him, standing there as he watched her. "Kate" he whispered, watching as she slowly began to unbutton the shirt he'd given her to wear. "Kate now I know something's wrong" he declared as she sighed, slipping the shirt from her body.

"Rick make love to me" she mumbled causing him to stare at her. "Make love to me right now" she ordered as he continued to stare at her. "I'll explain everything later, I promise, I just need to know that you love me" she whispered causing him to walk over and kiss her, walking her to the bed slowly.


	35. Chapter 35

Staring at her as she lay on the bed, her eyes shut and her chest moving up and down as she tried to catch his breath, he could tell there was something wrong with her. He could the whole time he made love to her; she was more emotional than ever before, her movements slower and every time he looked at her he was sure he saw tears in her eyes. Resting beside her, he slowly pressed kisses against her neck, a small smile covering her face as he looked at her.

"I love you Rick, I love you so much" she whispered as he continued to kiss one particular spot on her neck which he knew she loved. "I want you to know that" she declared causing him to move away, staring at her as she shut her eyes and breathed out, knowing she would have to tell him everything that was running through her mind. He was Richard Castle and he was nosy.

"Tell me what's wrong" he whispered onto her neck, his hand moving up her body, sneaking behind her back slowly to hold her close to him. "Kate no more secrets" he declared as she stared up at the ceiling desperately wanting to return to the memory of Rick touching her, kissing her, loving her.

"Demming called me" she announced causing him to climb off the bed. Turning onto her side, she watched as he pulled his boxers back on and walked towards the window, causing her to sit up and stare at him. "Rick, talk to me" she whispered, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on before walking behind him. Pressing her lips against his shoulder blades, she sighed as he stood there, her arms wrapping around him causing him to places his hands on hers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"When I think things are getting better he just creeps back in, like he knows the perfect moments when life is good to come in and bring it all down again" he declared causing her to sigh as she pressed another kiss in between his shoulder blades. Watching his daughter out on the sand outside, he sighed before turning around to face the woman who had been behind them. "We were happy this morning we were talking about children and marriage and now look at us, we're terrified again" he declared causing her to sigh and walk towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved forward and moved her lips towards his ear, whispering something into his ear that shocked him. Moving away, she smiled as he looked at her in complete shock and yet still smiling. "You're joking right?" he announced causing her to shake her head before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing against his. "I love you Kate".

"I love you too" she mumbled, a small smile appearing on her face as he touched her cheek. "Once Demming's gone, it'll get better I promise" she whispered as he nodded, his lips pressing against her forehead as she smiled.

"God I don't want to even imagine this getting better, it's amazing already once you ignore the Demming bit of our relationship" he declared. "Now how about we go down and sit on the beach with Alexis?" he mumbled causing her to nod. "Then later we'll discuss everything" he announced as she smiled and went to kiss him, being stopped by the sound of her phone ringing. "Once again, work somehow seems to get in the way of our lives" he laughed as she walked over and picked it up of the end of the bed.

"Beckett" she announced as Rick walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying having her close, the smile on her face indicating she enjoyed it to.

"It's Esposito" she heard Esposito declare before she sighed, the smile disappearing. "We traced the call, the phone was left at the scene but unfortunately he was and maybe still is in your area" he declared causing Kate to tense, grabbing Rick's attention immediately. "I'm sorry Beckett" he whispered.

"It's not your fault, how close was he?" she asked as Rick stared at her, watching as she was unable to look him in the eye.

"About a mile away" Esposito whispered. "We're going to find him Kate he has to slip up at some point" he declared as a tear ran down her cheek. "We'll get him before you know it".

"Thanks" she mumbled before she heard the familiar dial tone of being hung up on. "He was a mile away Rick, they only found the phone when they arrived" she whispered as his arms wrapped tighter around her as her phone began to ring once more. "Beckett" she declared again.

"Look out of the window" a man announced causing her to walk towards it, shocking Rick slightly. "Don't say anything just look and think about what's missing" he declared as she looked out, not noticing anything at the start until she noticed the bunch of lonely books on the sand.

"Oh god" she whispered, dropping her phone as she ran out of the room, flinging herself down the corridor into the room to find it empty. Running downstairs she surveyed the whole of it before bursting into tears, seeing Rick at the top of the stairs.

"Kate what the hell is going on?" he declared as he walked over to her to her, grabbing onto her hand gently.

"He's taken her" she mumbled, the tears flooding down her cheeks. "Demming's taken Alexis" she whispered, watching Castle's face as he felt a knife stab into his heart.


	36. Chapter 36

Entering the bedroom, she stared as she saw him sat on the end of the bed, his head buried in his hands causing her to bit her lip as she clutched onto the drink she'd made him. Walking over, she sighed as she placed the drink down on the table and knelt in front of him, her hand running up to his cheek as he looked up at her.

"Ryan and Esposito are about to go out looking in the area around where they located his phone, I'm going to go with them" she whispered before kneeling up and kissing him. "Just try and get some sleep" she whispered before clutching his hand and slipping a sleeping pill into it, her lips pressing against his once more.

"Kate, stay" he mumbled causing her to sigh as she shut her eyes for a moment and then slipped them open, trying to make herself sound confident again, sound like she was in control once more.

"I'm a cop Rick it's my job and it's my fault she was taken, I love Alexis like my own child and I won't stop until I find her" she whispered before kissing him, feeling his hand hold onto hers tightly. "I'll come back in an hour okay, I promise" she declared. "Just get some rest, you need it".

"What about you Kate?" he asked causing her to smile as she looked at him.

"I'll be fine Rick" she whispered as he continued to hold onto her hand.

"Kate, it's not just about you anymore" he declared causing her to stand up and sigh. "Don't go, just stay and let the guys do their job" he whispered as she shook her head.

"I have to do something Rick" she mumbled before kissing him once more. "I promise one hour and I'll be back in bed with you" she declared causing him to nod as she walked towards the door, turning around to look at him as he continued to sit there in silence. "I love you Rick and I will find her".

"I love you too and I know you will" he mumbled before she left him alone.

XOXOXOX

Walking around the house, she stared as she stood there alone. They'd decided to separate to get around more of the area and she knew inside she didn't want to be doing this, she loved Alexis, Alexis was part of the family that had just formed around her. Feeling a tear run down her cheek, she jumped as she heard her name being shouted causing her to turn and stare at what Esposito was holding in his hand.

"No" she mumbled as she stared at the flowery scarf she'd seen around the teenager that morning. But this time there was something on it, a deep red stain causing her to gag as she turned around and covered her mouth before walking off, the feeling getting to much for her as she bent over and allowed herself to release everything she was holding in, the smell making her feel even more sick. Breathing deeply, she turned and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Espsotio asked causing her to nod as she stared at the item he was holding in his fist.

"Don't tell Rick, I want to do it myself" she whispered as she slowly slipped the scarf into her hand, tears running down her cheek. "It's going to kill him".

"Beckett, there's not enough there to indicate that she's" he whispered before going silent. "There's still the biggest chance…" he whispered as she nodded and sighed, clutching onto the scarf like she was clinging onto hope. "But we have an idea of where she went now" he added causing her to nod as she looked down at her watch.

"I need to go, I promised Rick" she whispered as he nodded, staring at her. "Will you tell if you find anything else? I don't want Rick knowing unless I know" she mumbled before turning away, still holding the scarf. "He's going to lose it" she whispered.

"Beckett you can't hide it from him, he needs to know" he announced as she nodded.

"Doesn't make it any easier" she whispered before walking away trying to compose herself before she found Rick.

XOXOXO

Entering the bedroom, she stared as she saw him lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, his hands drumming on his chest. Pulling her jacket off, she slowly kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed next to him gaining his attention quickly as she slipped the scarf into his hand and closed his fingers around it, tears trickling down her cheek as she heard him sit up and stare at her, the sound of his sob causing her to turn around and stare at him, her arm wrapping around him.

"I'll find her, I promise" she whispered as he continued to stare at the blood stain scarf his mother had bought for his daughter for her birthday. "I'll find her Rick" she repeated, trying to get the confidence within herself but also give it to him. "The guys are still looking and she'll be close, if Demming wants to get to me he'll stay in the area" she announced before kissing his cheek as he sat there in silence causing her to sit behind him and massage his shoulders as he shut his eyes. "He won't hurt her Rick because that's not what he wants" she mumbled onto his neck before pressing a kiss against it. "I promise she'll be safe" she announced as he nodded slowly, her phone ringing causing him to grab it. "Rick give me the phone please" she begged.

"What if it's him?" he asked as he stared down at it. "What if it's Demming?"

"Then it's Demming just let me have the phone" she whispered causing him to pass it to her slowly. "Beckett" she mumbled into it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Unfortunately I can see this drawing to closer to its final chapter but I would like to thank everyone who has commented and added it to their alerts and favourites. I'm really not happy about this chapter but after rewriting different ideas for about two hours, I decided this was the one I could at least do half decentally. **

"Esposito and Ryan are calling it a night they'd thought they'd call to tell us that, I've let them stay downstairs on the sofa" she whispered as she put her phone down and lay down on the bed, patting the space beside her. Lying down on it, he sighed watching her roll over onto her side and touch his cheek. "We'll find her Rick, don't worry" she mumbled before kissing him gently, the feel of his tears moving onto face causing her to shut her own eyes to stop herself from crying.

"She's my little girl Kate, ever since Meredith left it's been me and Alexis, we do everything together" he whispered as she continued to hold him close to her. "I'd jump in front of a bullet for her any day and for you" he admitted, this getting to her causing her to burst into tears.

"I love her Rick and I'll never forgive myself if he does anything to her, when I saw that scarf it made me sick to think that she might be in pain because of what I did" she mumbled as he pressed a kiss against her forehead, her eyes remaining shut. "She's like a daughter to me to and I couldn't lose her because of something I did" she whispered before kissing him gently.

"Kate we're not going to lose her" he mumbled, hating seeing his detective crumble into a range of extraordinary emotions. "We're all going to get out of this fine and we'll get on with our lives" he declared, his lips moving across hers gently as she stared at him. "Our amazing future life together which will never be boring and involve a lot of your threatening to shoot me" he added causing her to giggle.

"You know you love me for it Rick" she announced as he raised his eyebrows before nodding and kissing her. Hearing her phone ring once again, she groaned before rolling over and grabbing it off the side, knowing in her heart who it was going to be. "Tell Esposito he's on the phone" she mumbled before answering it, watching as Rick ran out of the room being less than quiet. "Beckett" she mumbled.

"Katie, can't you see how much I love you?" he announced down the phone as she sighed. "I'm doing all this for you Katie, to prove to you that I'm the right man for you" he declared as the door opened and the three men walked in, causing her to put the phone onto speaker.

"I'm seeing that now Tom, look tell me where you are and we can sit down and talk about this together, talk about where we're going from here" she whispered watching as Rick sat behind her and began to massage her shoulders, desperate to do something to make the situation seem better.

"You won't bring him will you Kate?" he asked causing her to turn and look at Rick.

"No, I won't bring him, I promise" she whispered as she sighed. "Just promise me you won't hurt Alexis, no one else needs to be hurt because of how stupid I was" she declared causing Demming to laugh. "What's funny?"

"It's just nice to hear you finally admit that you're wrong" he announced. "I love you Kate" he whispered as she bit her lip.

"I love you too" she mumbled, staring up at Rick who shut his eyes. "I love you so much" she announced, directing it completely at the man who was sat behind her, his hands massaging into her shoulders who had now opened his eyes. "Where can we talk?" she asked.

"I'll come and pick you up" he declared causing Rick to grab her hand as she looked up at Ryan and Esposito who nodded slowly, knowing this was their only chance. "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes and if I see anyone else Kate, I will hurt the girl" he announced as she nodded slowly, her hands slipping around her stomach as she shut her eyes thinking about Alexis being in pain. "Kate?" he asked.

"I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes, I promise no one else will be there" she announced before standing. "I love you" she whispered before she heard the phone return to its dialling tone.

"Are you crazy?" he asked as she stared at him, her hand running to his cheek as she looked down at him.

"I'm not going to let Alexis get hurt anymore Rick, you know how much she means to me, I'll be fine, I've gone through it once I can go through it again anyway he thinks I'm in love with him and he's obsessed with me" she declared as she turned to look at the people she worked with. "He knows everything that we do, he'll know if your following him and he'll make me turn my phone off so it'll be easier if I took someone else's phone with me for you to track he wouldn't be expecting that. I don't want you to try and arrest him outside when he arrives because he'll be expecting that and he's probably armed, our main priority is getting Alexis back" she declared as Ryan quickly passed her his mobile.

"Kate don't do this" Rick begged as she sighed. "What if he decides to beat you up again? What if he does that Kate? What about if he hurts you again?" he asked causing her to shut her eyes as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Rick, I know how to look after myself" she whispered, desperately trying not to cry at his obvious fear of her going away with Demming.

"But it's not just about you anymore is it Kate? It's about me and Alexis and the baby growing inside you" he declared causing Esposito to choke on the bottle of water he'd started to drink from, Kate's arms wrapping around her stomach as she realised what she was finally putting at risk.

"Beckett your pregnant?" Esposito asked causing her to bite her lip as she nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter, it most defiantly wasn't my favourite and neither is this one but I promise it's going to get better!**

"Wow I hadn't expected that one" Ryan whispered to his partner as the two men stood there watching the couple who were standing there staring at each other, Kate's hands resting on her hips as she stared at Rick. "I really hadn't expected that one" he muttered once more causing Kate to turn around and glare at him.

"Ryan shut up" Kate hissed before turning back to look at Rick. "Word upstairs now" she ordered before walking upstairs, Rick quickly turning to look at his two friends who shrugged causing him to slowly walk towards the stairs. "Castle" she screamed from the top of the stairs as he ran up the stairs to join his girlfriend. Entering the bedroom, he stared at her as she stood there.

"Kate I just don't want you doing anything stupid" he whispered as she walked over and slammed the door shut.

"I told you, I clearly told you that I didn't want anyone to know until we had sat down and discussed it Rick" she declared as he stared at her and groaned. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"I was going to keep my mouth shut but when it comes to a time when you're risk your own health and the health of our baby I'm going to speak up and say no" he declared as she stared at him. "I'm not letting you climb into a car with that mad man while pregnant with my child when I don't know what's going to happen to you because we all know what he's capable of" he announced as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands quickly running through her hair as she sighed. "He killed your dad Kate, he beat you up and shot me, do you honestly think I'm going to sit here quietly while you endanger the most important people in my life?"

"Rick, would you be like this if I wasn't pregnant?" she asked as he stared at her. "Would you be this worried if it was just me and not a baby too?"

"Of course I would because I love you Kate, I wouldn't want you going off with that man ever" he announced as he sat down beside her, his hand holding onto hers. "I'm sorry that I said it in front of everyone it's just that I was worried" he whispered causing her to nod as she looked at him, her lips pressing against his cheek gently.

"Trust me, I'll be okay" she mumbled. "The only thing that matters right now is Alexis coming back to us safe, I'll do anything to get her back here with us" she whispered as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressing against her forehead. "Tell me you love me" she declared.

"I love you so don't do this" he whispered onto her lips as she shook her head. "Don't risk our future because of a man who will hurt you again, let the guys just go out there and arrest him" he begged.

"He's a cop Rick, he'll be expecting that, if I play along the bigger the chance that I'll come out of it okay with Alexis and the baby" she mumbled before kissing him gently. "I know what I'm doing Rick you just have to trust me".

"I'm scared of losing you all, I'm scared of losing the love of my life and my children" he declared, his eyes remaining shut as she stared at him, her fingers rushing through his hair. "I want you to promise me that they will be no chance of any of you being in extreme danger" he whispered.

"I promise I'll protect them" she mumbled before hugging him. "Now let me go, let me get Alexis back" she whispered causing him to nod before she gently pressed her lips against his. "See you soon".

"Yeah, don't worry about that one" he mumbled as she walked towards the door. "I love you Kate" he declared causing her to turn and smile at him.

"I love you more" she declared before walking out, leaving him alone and confused.

XOXOXOX

Sitting herself inside Demming's car, she watched as he looked at her, a smile covering his face as he held out his hand.

"Phone" he whispered causing her to take her mobile out and pass it to him. Watching as he took the battery out, she bit her lip hoping he'd believe it was the only one she had on him. "I knew you'd make the right choice Kate, I knew it was just a mistake" he declared causing her to nod as he leant over and touched her cheek, her head turning to face him as his lips slipped against hers, her eyes shutting slowly. Moving away, he smiled as he watched her sit there with her eyes shut.

"Where's Alexis?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes, staring at him. "She's all Rick's got, let her go" she whispered, her hand running to his cheek. "I've come back to you, I made a stupid mistake, you're what I want Tom so let Alexis go and we can start a new life together" she declared as he smiled.

"You mean it?" he whispered causing her to nod, forcing a smile onto her face as he smiled at her, clinging onto her hand tightly as he drove away from the house, Kate staring out of the window to see Rick looking out of the window. "It's alright now Kate, your safe".

"I know" she whispered, not turning away from the window. "Thank you for saving me Tom".

"You know I'd do anything for you Kate, I love you" he announced causing her to smile, wishing it was Rick with her. Wishing Rick was the one holding onto her hand tightly like Demming was. "I never meant to hurt you but you have to see it was to make you realise everything".

"I know Tom I was just being a stupid fan girl who was obsessed with her favourite author" she mumbled causing him to smile as they drove down a road, the car stopping slowly outside of an old building. "So this is where you've been staying" she declared.

"I didn't want somewhere noticeable and it was close to you so it was the perfect place" he announced as they climbed out of the car.

XOXOXOXO

Entering a small room, she stared as he smiled and pulled her close to him, his lips pressing against hers gently.

"Where's Alexis?" she asked causing him to point towards a door, a smile appearing on Kate's face as she slowly walked towards the door and entered the room to see the teenager sitting in the corner, her arms and legs tied while her head was bound. "Alexis" she whispered as she knelt in front of her and touched her cheek. "Alexis it's Kate open your eyes please" she mumbled as the teenager groaned and looked at her.

"Kate" she whispered as Kate stroked the patch of dried blood across the teenagers pale face, feeling the bump under her fingers as the teenager groaned. "Where's dad?" she asked through the pain.

"He's at the house with Ryan and Esposito, it's fine now you're going to be okay I promise just do as I say and it'll all be okay" she declared before kissing her forehead slowly, her hands quickly untying the ropes around her wrists. "Did he hurt you in anyway?" she asked, hoping that Demming hadn't showed his violent streak on the innocent teen.

"I fell over when I was running and hit my head" Alexis admitted as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Then I woke up here and I didn't know what to do" she sobbed, Kate quickly pulling her into her arms and holding her as the teenager cried.

"It's going to be okay" Kate soothed as Alexis shut her eyes. "Just stay strong like I know you can and we'll all be okay" she whispered as the teenager slowly feel asleep through weakness and pain.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for your comments, without then I wouldn't have reached the one hundred reviews this story now has which brings a massive smile to my face. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy it as this is coming to a close with the next chapter which I'm quite glad about because unfortunately it's getting pretty rubbish however I think but I might be swayed into writing a sequel if enough people want one. **

Sitting in the car outside of the apartment block, the three men stared as they watched people walk in and out of the building. Sighing, the slowly slipped out of the vehicle as a woman walked up the stairs towards the apartment.

"Excuse me" Ryan announced as he ran over gaining the older woman's attention quickly as she smiled at him. "I have a friend who's just moved here in the last week or so, I was wondering if you knew which apartment he was in I wanted to surprise him" Ryan lied, surprising Esposito and Rick at how good his lying ability actually was.

"A dark haired man?" she asked causing him to nod. "Yeah, he's on the top floor, keeps to himself saw him arrive a few hours ago with his arm around a beautiful brunette, they looked extremely happy" she announced as she opened the door to the apartment allowing Ryan entry. Waiting a moment, they watched as the door reopened and Ryan stared at them.

"When did you become such a good liar?" Esposito asked as he entered the building, staring at his partner in shock. "You've always been rubbish at it".

"That's what you think Esposito, that's what you think" he announced before slowly walking up the stairs, Rick following them in silence. Kate was here with Demming carrying his child and he didn't know how he was going to find her when they entered his apartment. Alexis was here and he couldn't even imagine how he was going to react if he found her hurt or in any pain at all. Finally reaching the top floor of the building, they all stood outside the door listening to the sound of music playing. Looking around, Ryan smiled as he found a key resting on the top of the door, it was covered in dust and had probably belonged to the previous owner but they were glad to have the easy access to the apartment.

"You don't come in Castle until we've got him" Esposito ordered as Rick leaned against the wall in silence. "Castle…" he warned.

"I'm going in with you and I'm going to be there when we find them" he declared simply causing the man to groan as Ryan unlocked the door slowly, the sound of music covering their entry. Shutting the door gently, Rick stared as the detectives pulled the guns out into their hands, clutching them in a secret fear that neither of them could admit. This was their friend. Kate needed them right now and they were terrified that they wouldn't make it on time. That something bad would happen to her or Alexis or the baby she was carrying. Slipping towards the door with a crack of it open, they watched as they saw Demming on the bed, dressed only in his boxers. Pushing the door open, they held their guns to the figure that was leaning over someone else, touching and kissing her as whoever it was lay there in complete silence.

"NYPD" Esposito announced causing Tom to stare at them as they continued to hold their guns to him. Staring at the figure, Rick bit his lip as he saw Kate lying there looking away from everyone dressed only in her underwear. Walking towards Tom, gun still pointed at him, Esposito quickly placed him in handcuffs, leading him towards the door as Rick slowly approached the woman he loved who continued to look away, his hand creeping to hers. Turning his head Tom smiled as he watched the couple.

"Whenever you look at her Rick you'll see me and see how disgusting and weak she really is" Tom hissed causing Ryan to push him out of the room as Rick stared down at the woman in front of him.

"Kate, it's me, look at me please" he mumbled causing her to turn and look at him, tears in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck. "It's okay, it's over now, he's gone" he whispered as she nodded, the chill of her tears sinking through his shirt causing him to shut his eyes for a moment as he remembered who else he needed to find. "Where's Alexis?" he asked causing her to point at the door in the corner. Walking towards it, he pulled it open to reveal his daughter bound up on the floor of the closet, a small smile appearing on his face as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was in pain, not just physically but emotionally and she was scared. Scared of everything that had happened. Pulling the tape from around her mouth as gently as he could before removing the ropes from her arms and legs, he sighed as her arms flung around him, the sound of her sobs echoing in the small closet.

"Daddy" she mumbled, her voice weak like a child's as he continued to hold her close to him, reminding them both that he'd never let go again, that he was never going to let her get hurt once more. "Where's Kate?" she asked causing Kate to slowly appear dressed again, her hand resting on her stomach as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"I'm here" she whispered before kneeling and hugging the teenager. "Thank god you're alright" Kate whispered into the teenager's hair before kissing her head. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she sobbed causing Alexis to shut her eyes as she felt Kate's and her father's arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe once more.

"Your safe now, all of you" Rick muttered as he held the people who meant the most to him, happy to have them with him once more.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the last chapter for this story but I am planning on perhaps doing a sequel about Kate's pregnancy which should be a little more light hearted compared to this. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I have appreciated every single one and loved every comment you have made so just to say again thank you, you really are amazing. **

Resting in the small chair that had been placed in Alexis' room, he watched as his daughter slept peacefully in her bed, her ginger hair a fiery mess around the pillow. Hearing a small squeak, he turned to see Kate standing there in his dressing gown, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she stood there completely still.

"Come to bed, you're exhausted" she whispered as he shook his head causing her to walk over quickly and kneel beside the chair, quickly taking one of his hands in hers and kissing it. "You need to sleep Rick, she knows where you are if she wakes up and needs you".

"I'm not leaving her, not again" he mumbled causing her to sigh before she nodded. Climbing off the floor, she sighed before pressing a kiss against his forehead, her lips lingering over his forehead before she slowly moved away, creeping towards the door slowly before turning to look back at him, a small tear creeping down her cheek as she left the room. Sitting there in silence, he sighed as he continued to watch his daughter sleep, wanting to keep her safe forever. Keep her away from all the harm he saw in his daily life with Kate at the precinct. Hearing the door open again, he turned to see Kate standing there with a blanket in her arms. Walking over, she slowly wrapped it around him before kissing him gently.

"Try to sleep okay" she whispered onto his lips as he sighed. "I won't take no as an answer Rick, if I find out you haven't slept there will be trouble in the morning".

"Then I guess I'll try and sleep a bit" he announced before staring at her, his hand slipping gently to hers as they looked at each other, a small smile painted across his face. "You go and rest, you need it for the baby" he mumbled as she nodded and crept towards the door in silence.

"I'll miss you tonight Rick" she whispered, not knowing what was coming over her as she slowly crept out of the teenagers bedroom to find herself alone in the bedroom she'd been sharing with Rick, a tear trickling down her cheek as she buried herself amongst the blankets, her arm still tightly wrapped around her stomach.

XOXOXOXO

Lying in bed, she groaned as she stared at the sunlight that slipped into the room through a gap in the curtains, her back facing the door. Entering the room, he stared at the woman lying in his bed, her back to him as he crept towards the bed. Slipping in amongst the blankets slowly he wrapped an arm around her stomach slowly holding her close to him again as she sighed.

"I'm sorry I should have made sure you were okay as well" he whispered onto her shoulders as she shut her eyes. "He was on top of you Kate, he was touching and kissing you" he mumbled as she groaned, not wanting to remember what Tom had been doing to her, not wanting to think about what might have happened if they hadn't arrived when they did. "And I all I could do was sit in the bedroom of my sleeping daughter not even bothering to make sure you were alright too, you need me just as much as she does Kate, perhaps even a bit more".

"Rick, she's your daughter, your flesh and blood, it's natural for you to need to be there for her I'm a big girl I can look after myself" Kate whispered into the pillow as he continued to hold her. "I want to tell her today about the baby Rick" she mumbled as she rolled in his arms to face him. "I want her to know she's going to be a big sister, it might help".

"You think?" he asked causing Kate to nod slowly as she thought about what she was going to say exactly to the young teen who she loved so much . "Then we'll tell her today at breakfast together".

"Do you think she'll understand Rick? Do you think she'll mind about the fact we're having a baby even though we've not been together that long?" she asked causing him to nod slowly as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Stop worrying about it" he laughed. "Alexis loves you and thinks you're great, she's going to love that you're part of the family now and she's going to love being a sister".

"Rick I'm not exactly part of the family" she whispered causing him to clutch onto her hand before kissing her. The touch of his lips on hers comforting and the feeling she'd needed from the moment they'd found her with Demming.

"Katherine Beckett you're having my baby if that doesn't make you part of my family I don't know what will" he laughed causing her to smile as she pressed a kiss against his forehead and smiled. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she mumbled before sighing, her head resting gently against his chest, giving her the love and security she so desperately needed from him.

XOXOXOXXOXO

Sitting at the table, Alexis smiled as she watched her father and Kate whisper about something from the kitchen, the two of them smiling and laughing every time either of them had nothing to say. Watching as her father kissed the detective, Alexis smiled as she watched them laugh, their fingers connected while they continued to hold hands.

"What are you guys talking about? I feel like I'm missing out on something big now" Alexis finally commented causing the two adults to turn around and smile at her.

"Actually there's something we want to tell you it's just neither of us know how to and have never done this before" Rick explained, the teen quickly raising her eyebrows as she stared at the couple in amusement.

"Well there's a first time for everything, you say that all the time dad" Alexis commented as Kate laughed, her head resting into his shoulder as she continued to giggle lightly.

"I'm not planning on having to do this again for a while" Kate announced as Rick smiled at her, his fingers touching her chin to raise her head up. "There's no time like the present" she mumbled to his face as he nodded and watched the woman turn to face his daughter.

"Are you guys going to tell me or not? Because if not I'm going to leave to study" Alexis asked quickly causing them to nod as Rick slipped is hand to Kate's stomach, the action not going unnoticed by his observant daughter. "I think I know what you're going to say".

"Alexis, Kate and I are having a baby" Rick announced causing the teen to squeal as she climbed off her chair and flung her arms around Kate's neck, a smile covering all their faces.

"I guess you're happy then" Kate whispered as she stood there with the teenagers arms wrapped around her. "Everything matters on whether you're happy or not Alexis, we don't want anything we do to make you unhappy" Kate mumbled.

"Kate, seeing you and dad together is the best thing imaginable, especially seeing that you're having a baby as well" the teenager smiled as she slowly moved away and looked at her. "Does it mean you'll be getting married at some point?" Alexis asked, the sound of Castle choking on his water quickly filling the room.

"Not exactly thinking about that yet are we Kate?" he whispered as she quickly shook her head. "Maybe in the future one day but not right now, too much is going on right now to think about getting married as well and I want to do this right" he announced, looking straight at Kate who smiled. "I'm not going to muck this up because of a silly mistake, although it was my greatest" he declared causing Alexis to smile at her father. "I'm not going to rush marrying you Kate" he whispered.

"Thank you" she mumbled before kissing him gently, the teen smiling as she thought about how glad she was to see her dad in love again and this time seriously rather than just a feeling of lust. "I love you".

"I love you too" he declared before getting on his knees and kissing her stomach. "And I love you" he whispered before crawling and kneeling beside his teenage daughter, slowly getting up to press a kiss against her forehead as well. "And I love you".

"I love you too dad" Alexis whispered as she smiled as Kate walked over and sat herself beside the teen, smiling. "And I love you Kate".

"I love you both as well" Kate declared before pressing a kiss on Alexis' forehead, a smile appearing on both their faces. A feeling of happiness running through Kate that she'd never truly felt before. She felt like she was part of a family for the first time since her mum had died.

**And there it is! **


End file.
